Domino Effect
by Wohitzi
Summary: AU. Zuko accepts Jet's offer, Jet doesn't see Iroh firebend his tea, and Katara is reunited with the freedom fighter without the Dai Li interfering. Three simple events that have huge effects on three teens' lives.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko and Iroh sat on a hard stone bench, waiting for their train into Ba Sing Se to arrive. It was the city of new beginnings, and the place where they could start a new life.

At least, that's how the boy's uncle saw things. Zuko just thought of it as a safe place to hide from Azula while he tried to figure out how to regain his father's approval.

Jet slipped into the seat beside him. "Hey, Li, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Sighing, he hesitated before following the rebel. Once they were out of earshot of Iroh, he made his request. He asked him to be a freedom fighter.

At first, Zuko was going to decline the offer – he was a prince from a nation Jet hated. He didn't want or need any more enemies. Plus, what good would it do? They were in a city safe from the Fire Nation (or so they thought), where people needed very little saving.

But then he had second thoughts. He would have to hide his identity for the duration of his stay in the city, so why would it be any harder to do so while he was with Jet? And he would be living there for a long time – months, maybe years if he was unfortunate enough. Why not make a few friends while he was there?

He glanced over his shoulder at his uncle. Iroh wanted him to make a fresh start; maybe pretending to be Li was the way to do that.

"Alright," Zuko said. "I guess I could give it a try."

Jet grinned. "I knew you'd agree. You're gonna make a great addition to the team."

The firebender could only smile weakly and hope he didn't prove Jet wrong.

XxXx

Zuko tied an apron around his waist, feeling completely ridiculous. His uncle had insisted they get jobs, which seemed absurd to him. He was a _prince_ – he didn't need to work.

But then he remembered where he was and why, and the reality of his new status came crashing down on him.

So now he stood, wearing an apron, in a teashop in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, carrying a tray of drinks to too loud customers who rarely ever tipped.

Needless to say, he wasn't very happy.

The day went by at a slow pace, dragging on until all the patrons looked the same and all the teas smelled identical. Zuko spent his time serving drinks, dropping cups, and getting yelled at by the shop owner (the last one usually a result of the second).

The bell above the door dinged merrily, alerting him to a new arrival. He looked up to see who had entered and nearly dropped his tray for the third time that day.

"So this is where you work?" Jet said, looking around the small shop. "I wouldn't have coined you for a tea man."

"It was my uncle's idea," he grumbled, hoping the owner wasn't watching – talking to friends while working wasn't allowed.

Jet shrugged, pulled a chair out from the nearest table, plopped himself onto its seat, and began ordering the ex-prince around.

Zuko sighed in humiliated defeat. Something told him his stay in Ba Sing Se would be long and unpleasant.

XxXx

Katara walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se, worrying about Appa and how they would contact the Earth King. So far, Joo Dee had ignored their requests, instead touring them through the city and grinning like a programmed robot.

She looked around the many shops of the lower ring, only half focused on the things around her. The upper ring was nice, but somehow she felt more at home in the poorer areas. Maybe it was a result of the conditions she had been raised in.

She passed a small flower shop. From the shadows of an alley, a frightening looking man smiled at her, showing his crooked and incomplete set of teeth.

Shuddering, she suddenly remembered why her first impression of the lower ring had been a bad one.

"Katara?"

She froze. She knew that voice. She knew it and the memories it brought back made her blood boil.

"Fancy seeing you here," Jet said. Katara turned to face him, glaring as he grinned, the usual piece of straw held firmly between his teeth.

Reacting without thought, she delivered a powerful blast of water toward him. It slammed into his chest, knocking him back several feet.

Onlookers gasped, awestruck. They murmured in surprise and interest.

"Ten bronze pieces says he's a dead man."

"Fifteen says she's getting her ass kicked."

Ignoring the exchanges of the crowd, Katara focused on the sopping wet teen in front of her. The same boy she had crushed on, who had used her abilities for his own twisted benefit. The boy who had betrayed her trust by trying to harm something she thought she hated.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I _live_ here!"

"Yeah right," she spat, disbelieving. "What happened to your tree house and the rest of the gang?"

"We split," Jet said, getting to his feet. "I decided to turn over a new leaf, and this seemed like the best place to go." As an after-thought, he added, "Smellerbee and Longshot came with me."

"Do you _really_ think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"

"Yes." Katara narrowed her eyes. "I mean no! I think you're very smart, and that's why you should know that I'm a good person who made a really horrible mistake."

She kept a steady gaze on Jet, whose expression was pleading. He took a step toward her, slowly, cautiously, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"C'mon. Just give me one more chance."

Katara sighed, moving out of her defensive stance and letting her arms fall to her sides. "All right, one chance. But" - she was hostile again, poking her finger into his chest –"if you make _one wrong move_, I won't hold back."

"Relax," Jet said, "I'm not doing anything like I did last time."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What exactly _are_ you doing?"

He shrugged. "Small stuff. You know; good deeds like catching thieves and criminals." With a grin, he added "Besides, it's not like there's any firebenders here."

Then he began to lead her down the street, telling her of the place he lived in and the newest addition to his gang.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Oh Jet, if only you knew. If only you knew. xD_

_So, yeah, the beginning of another chapter fic. I need a title for it, though... Any suggestions? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	2. Chapter 2

Katara let her gaze roam around the small apartment, taking in the sparse, dingy furnishings and cracked, dirty windows. It was more like a shack than anything, with barely enough room for the three Freedom Fighters.

"What'dya think?" Jet asked, smirking. "Nice, huh?"

"Charming," she said dryly. Mentally, though, she wondered why refugees like him were forced to endure such poor conditions while people like Aang were awarded special treatment. It didn't seem very fair – even heartless jerks deserved better.

He just shrugged at the comment. "Hey, I know it's not that great, but it beats living on the streets."

Katara remained silent, having turned her attention to the small amount of personal belongings the group had. Clothing and weapons – nothing else. Even she and the others had more, and they had to _limit _their supplies. Pity ate away at her, but she refused to give in to it. Jerks like Jet didn't deserve her charity. They didn't deserve anything.

The silence had grown long and awkward, and the Freedom Fighter was giving her strange look. To end the quiet and create a distraction, she asked, "So, where's this 'new' member you've been telling me about?"

For a moment, Jet perked up. "You mean Li?" Then, seeming to remember something, his face fell. "Oh, your introduction will have to wait. He's at work and hates it when I barge in. Says it'll get him fired or something."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "_Right."_

"I'm serious," he said, scowling. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because this 'new' member thing is probably some part of your elaborate scheme to make me believe you're a 'new' person. Sorry, but I'm not falling for it."

Growling, he said, "But you agreed to give me another chance!"

'_That doesn't mean I can't be cautious,' _she thought, but said nothing.

"So... What have you guys been up to?"

"Oh, you know, trying to find a way to teach Aang all four elements so we can end this crazy war," Katara said in a nonchalant manner, waving her hand dismissively. "Just the usual."

"Oh, well, have you found an earthbender yet?" Jet asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing. Silence was tense and awkward, and not something he wanted to endure.

"Yeah."

Katara, on the other hand, would prefer to ignore him.

After several more (failed) attempts at small talk, the waterbender sighed noisily, getting up from where she had seated herself across from Jet on the floor. "Look, it's getting late and the others are probably wondering where I disappeared to. I should go."

"Right," he said, getting up and following her. Moving a step ahead, he opened the door with a flourish and a hopeful grin. "See you tomorrow?"

"We'll see," she said, then brushed passed him without a glance back.

XxXx

"Hey, Li!"

Zuko looked over to the door, suppressed a groan.

"Jet, I already told you to stop bothering me!"

Ignoring his friend's complaint, Jet said, "Can you do me a favour?"

The waiter opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"Great! Okay, here's the thing: some old friends of mine are living in the city. I wanna try befriending them again, but they don't trust me 'cause of some stupid things I've done."

"So, what do you want me to do?" he asked, glaring.

"Just tell them I'm a good guy and convince them to let go of the past." Seeing the other teen's uncertain expression, Jet said, "C'mon, I'll actually pay the next time I come here."

"Well, I guess I could"- Zuko started, then narrowed his eyes –"Wait, you mean you've been stealing?"

"Hell no! I just used your money to pay for everything."

"That's still stealing," he grumbled, frown deepening. "And how did you get _my_ money?"

Rather than answering, Jet clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for agreeing to this, buddy. I owe you." Then he turned and walked toward the exit.

"I didn't agree to anything!" Zuko yelled after him. "And if I did, you can repay me by letting my _kick your ass!_"

A few tables away, Iroh chuckled as he served a couple their tea. "It's so nice to see you with good friends."

Zuko grumbled unintelligibly.

* * *

Author'a Notes: _So, yeah. Katara's still giving Jet a bit of the cold shouler (and rightfully so), and Jet and Zuko have a rather interesting friendship. xd Sorry if they seem OOC - there wasn't much canon Jet/Zuko friendship scenes, so I'm just going with how I picture them interacting. _

_Still open to title suggestions. :3 And, of course, tell me what you think of the chapter. _

**Disclaimer: I do now own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chopping the various vegetables lay out before her, Katara worked at preparing the group's supper like she always had. Sokka and Aang had left to buy some meat for their meal, leaving her and Toph alone. The sound of her knife slicing through the food and hitting the cutting board was the only one in the room. The blind girl sat on the other side of the room, silent and oddly focused, both feet planted firmly on the ground.

It was unsettling.

Despite having gotten over their differences when Azula had been chasing them, Katara was still nervous she might do something to upset the other girl and cause another explosion of conflict. Everyone was already off-balance thanks to the Appa ordeal, and more problems were definitely not needed. Especially not between Aang's two teachers

Finally, after several uncomfortable minutes, Toph asked, "So, where were you all afternoon?"

Katara froze. It was the question she had been dreading since leaving Jet's apartment. She couldn't possibly tell Toph – or anyone from the group – that she had been with an enemy, the twisted teen who thought destroying villages was the answer to their problems. All the excuses she had thought of vanished, however, and she was left babbling like an idiot.

"Oh, you know. Walking. Around town. 'Cause we need to find Appa. And I thought it would be good to look around. In, you know, the city."

The blind girl raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"... Did you know you're the _worst_ liar I've ever met?"

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie? I have _nothing_ to hide."

Toph was smirking now; in that aggravating way she did when she had someone exactly where she wanted. Casually, she said, "You know, I can feel heartbeats."

The waterbender stiffened, unsure of what such a revelation meant. To be safe, she remained silent, tossing the chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling water.

"There's a lot of things that can affect heart-rate," Toph continued, still nonchalant. "Fear, stress, exercise... _Lying_."

Feeling like a cornered rat but refusing to give in, Katara asked, "How can I be sure _you're_ not lying?"

"Because I have no reason to. I'll drag the truth out of you one way or another."

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew the younger girl was right. If she didn't say the reason for her absence now, Toph would pester her endlessly until she did.

Sighing, Katara said, "Okay, fine. Just promise not to say a word to Sokka or Aang about this."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Toph nodded in agreement, urging her to continue.

The waterbender took a deep breath, then plunged into the story. "I met Jet - he's this guy we ran into a few months ago. We used to be friends, but then he flooded a village to 'free' it of the firebenders that lived in it, so we ended up splitting. But now he's here and saying he's changed, but I know he's lying."

"And this is a big secret because...?"

"Because if Sokka and Aang found out they'd freak!" Katara cried. "This guy is _crazy, _Toph. Please, just don't tell them! We have enough to worry about already."

Holding her hands up defensively, Toph said, "Okay, whatever. My lips are sealed."

She sighed in relief.

"... On one condition," the blind bender added with a grin.

"What?" Katara asked, narrowing her eyes and frowning.

"You introduce me to Mr. Psycho ex-boyfriend -"

"He's _not_ my ex!"

"Please, Katara. I can detect lies, remember? Anyway, you let me meet this guy and I'll keep everything hush-hush."

With a huff, the waterbender crossed her arms and glared. As much as she would hate dealing with the snarky girl knowing Jet, she didn't really have much of a choice. Still, it didn't seem fair that a twelve year-old could manipulate her so easily.

"Fine. I'll take you to his apartment tomorrow."

The grin widened. "_Excellent_."

A second later, Sokka and Aang were loudly bursting through the door, loaded with heavy bags and laughing at some joke they had just shared. Katara rushed over, wanting to avoid Toph's knowing gaze and to get through supper as quickly as possible.

xXxX

Walking down the hall of Jet's apartment building, Katara told Toph the list of do's and don'ts for their visit. As the older girl ranted, Toph smirked.

"If he's not your ex, then why are you so insistent that I'm on my best behaviour?"

"Because, well..." she fumbled for words, unsure of the reason herself, before lamely saying, "Just because!"

"Oh, well, that explains _every_thing," Toph said sarcastically.

"Look, I just don't want him to think... I'm..." she trailed off, noticing a note on the front door of Jet's apartment. Pulling it off, she said, "Hey, what's this?"

Hearing the signature crinkle of paper, the blind girl grinned eagerly. "Ooh, is it a ransom note? Do we get to go kick some butt?"

"No," Katara grumbled, crumpling the paper in her fist. "It just says he wants me to meet him at some teashop around the corner."

"Oh," Toph's shoulders slumped. Then, curiously, she asked, "Wait, did you tell him we were coming?"

"No, apparently he _assumed_ I would visit," Katara huffed, turning to walk out of the building. The other girl followed.

"So... Are you still visiting him?"

"Yes."

"And you don't care that you'll basically just be proving his point?"

"Well, I'd prefer not to," she said, sending the girl a glare, "but seeing as you'll pester me endlessly until we visit him, I'm doing it today."

'_I'm _still_ gonna annoy you about him,'_ Toph thought, but settled on smirking rather than speaking.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Errr, not a lot to say about this one. Toph is manipulative and awesome? Zuko has some trouble coming his way? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko was annoyed.

Jet had decided to spend the day at his work, ordering him around, pestering the customers (well, flirting, actually, but it was all the same to Zuko), and being a general nuisance. He was amazed the manager hadn't kicked him out yet.

Something told him Iroh played a role in Jet not being banned from the shop. A part of his mind registered that his uncle was just happy to see him finally have a friend, but he was too busy trying not to strangle Jet to really appreciate the thoughtful act.

When business came to a lull and he finally had a chance to take a break, Zuko approached the Freedom Fighter's table with crossed arms and an annoyed glare. "Okay, what the hell do you want?"

"I want you to meet my friend and do as you promised," he said, one elbow rested on the table, is head propped up by his hand. "Also, I'm thinkin' I might get a job here..."

No. No way in _hell_ did Jet just suggest he wanted to work with him. Work was bad enough with him there as a customer.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Zuko focused on the main topic. "You mean you couldn't wait until _after_ I was done working to do this?"

"And let her miss out on seeing you in that apron?" he asked, smirking.

The ex-prince felt his eye muscle twitch. An accident the day before involving spilled tea and stained clothing forced him to get a new apron. The only one available was frilly. And pink.

Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists. "Jet, are you aware of how incredibly painful hot tea would be on your lap? Because I'll _gladly_ show you."

Still smirking, Jet held up his hands defensively. "Hey, no need for violence! I'm a paying customer, after all."

"It's not paying if you use your waiter's money," Zuko grumbled.

Before either of them could say anything more the jingle of bells signalled another person had entered the shop. Zuko took one look at the door...

And bolted behind the counter, where he fell to the floor and hid. Iroh, who had been working with the cash, glanced down at him curiously. His nephew grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground hissing, "It's the waterbender."

Seeing Katara, Jet grinned happily and got out of his chair to greet her. "Glad you came for another visit!"

"Whatever," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Toph dragged me into coming here."

The earthbender in question gave a half-wave, more interested in the panic behind the counter. She recognized one of the two people as the old man she had befriended when she temporarily split from the group. The other seemed familiar guy, too, but she couldn't pinpoint where she had met him or who he was.

"So, is this where you new friend works," Katara asked, pulling Toph out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, he's right" - Jet abruptly stopped when he realized the other teen was no longer behind him, his eagerness faltering. "Um... he was right here a minute ago."

"And he just conveniently decided to run away?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "Nice try."

"No, I'm serious," he said, seeming slightly flustered as his eyes darted around the room. Talking to the out-of-sight friend, he began searching the shop. "Li? Li, where are you? Come one, this isn't funny!"

Snickering, Toph decided not to point out the two hiding people. This was way more entertaining.

XxXx

Katara didn't bother waiting for Jet to find the missing person. She just rolled her eyes, mumbled something about a waste of time, and left, her blind friend following close behind.

When he finally found Zuko and his uncle hiding behind the counter, Jet was more than a little upset.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, eyes narrowed angrily. "What happened to convincing her I'm a good guy?"

As the other teen got to his feet, he quickly tried to think up an excuse. It would be stupid to admit the truth ("Oh, yeah, I sorta harassed her and the Avatar for, like, half a year because my father wants the Avatar dead, so I figured she wouldn't be happy to see me."), but he had to come up with something.

"Uh, me an" – he took a moment to pull her name from his memory – "Katara don't have a very good history."

Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow curiously, Jet silently urged him to continue.

"It's a long story, but I've just... done some things she's no likely to forgive."

"I already told her your name – she didn't seem too upset."

"I used a different name with her," Zuko said, very aware of the glances his uncle kept sending him, as well as the mix of doubt and interest in Jet's eyes. "Like I said – it's a long story."

"I'd love to hear it sometime," the Freedom Fighter said, then, much to Zuko's relief, bid them farewell and left.

The banished prince wanted to sigh in relief or shout at Agni for torturing him in such ways, but he quelled the urge, seeing as the patrons might find it suspicious. They were already whispering to each other and shooting uncertain glances at him.

So, he grabbed the serving tray he had thrown to the floor during his panic and loaded it with waiting orders, determined to get through the miserable day as quickly as he could.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I think things are probably getting a little OOC, but I'm having too much fun really care. xD Plus, my brain is mush from the preview for 316, so my editing probably isn't all that fantastic_

**Disclaimer: I do now own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	5. Chapter 5

Katara stalked down the winding streets of the Lower Ring, annoyed and angry at Jet. Did he _really_ think she was so stupid that she wouldn't catch on to his little game? Honestly, it was ridiculous!

"Well, I hope you're satisfied," she said to Toph, ignoring the knowing smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh, I'm more than satisfied. You've just confirmed my suspicions."

"About what? Jet being a complete jerk?"

"No," she said, now wearing a grin that Katara _definitely_ didn't like. Against her better judgement, the waterbender pressed for answers. "Well, then what exactly did I prove?"

"That you like the jerk."

"_What?" _she cried, stopping and whirling around to face the blind girl. A few passersby sent them curious glances.

"You heard me."

"Okay, what part of 'he's a jackass and I'll never trust him again' don't you understand?" Katara asked, lowering her voice so they wouldn't receive as many stares.

"Oh, I understand that perfectly," Toph assured her, continuing passed her in the direction of their house. "But you can have a grudge while still liking someone, especially if that grudge is a result of heartbreak."

Katara remained rooted to the spot, watching her friend with a mix of disbelief and amazement. Where did she _learn_ these things? A twelve year old shouldn't know about that kind of thing. A twelve year old should be the one asking for advice!

It was twice as bad because, when she thought about it, Toph was _right_ – she did still have feelings for Jet.

Not that she would ever admit it.

"You comin', Sugar Queen?" the younger asked, standing a few buildings away.

"What? Oh, yeah," she said, hurrying to catch up.

They had made it halfway down the street when the sound of pounding feet and someone calling Katara's name made them stop.

The girl being addressed groaned, closing her eyes. "What do you want, Jet?"

Having finally caught up to them, he took a few seconds to catch his breath. "I just wanted to tell you that you _will_ meet Li someday. For some reason he's worried about how you'll react to him, but you _will_ meet him. I promise."

"Yeah, sure," Katara said, rolling her eyes and taking big, hurried steps forward. She wasn't in the mood to be lied to continually. Toph hurried to keep up.

"Katara, I don't think he's lying," she said, just loud enough for the other girl to hear. "Nothing about him feels deceitful."

"I still don't want to talk to him."

Her pace quickened to an almost-run.

XxXx

'_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.'_

This was the mantra Katara kept repeating in her mind as she lay awake in bed that night. She was referring to Jet of course, who seemed to have made a sport out of playing with her feelings. Stupid, arrogant, charming jerk! She wouldn't be his victim anymore.

'_You can have a grudge will still liking someone...'_

The waterbender groaned, clamping the ends of her pillow over her ears as though it could block out her thoughts.

"I won't fall for him again," she vowed in a quiet voice. "He already betrayed me once."

'_... especially if that grudge is a result of heartbreak.'_

Did Toph have to annoy her _everywhere? _Not even her mind was safe from the girl's annoying habit of being right!

Rolling over and squeezing her eyes shut, Katara tried to force the blind bender out of her mind and fall asleep.

Cricket-frogs chirped and croaked from their place in the pond a few houses away, creating a constant buzz of noise. Snores could be heard all around her, alerting her to her sleeping friends. The sound of something skittering across the floor and chattering unintelligibly told her Momo was awake. To her ears, it was painfully obvious that Appa was missing.

With a sigh, she threw off her covers and sat up. There was no way she would be able to sleep.

'_Maybe a quick walk will clear my head,_' she thought, getting out of bed and changing into her everyday clothes.

Tiptoeing out of the house, Katara was careful not to wake anyone else up. She walked down the wide, empty road, trying to think of somewhere to go. Remembering one of their tours through the Lower Ring, she decided to visit a fountain that Joo Dee had said was beautiful at night.

The walk was long and quiet, but did little to calm her mind.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, yeah, update. Not a very interesting chapter, but the next one will be. Hopefully. D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you're the Blue Spirit?"

Zuko nodded, pulling on a pair of black gloves, which matched the rest of his outfit. In a strange way, it felt good being back in the disguise – he hadn't worn it in weeks.

Jet looked rather impressed. "You've caused the Fire Nation a lot of trouble. I don't see why Katara would be mad."

"It's a long story," he said. It was becoming a common phrase, like "How are you?" or "What've you been up to?" or "Get the hell out of my teashop." Reaching for his mask, he continued, "I've done a lot of things that this -" he gestured to his costume – "won't make up for."

"Whatever you say," the Freedom Fighter shrugged, leaning against the wall. They were in Zuko's apartment, getting ready to meet Katara. Well, _Zuko_ was getting ready – Jet insisted he stick to his promise, which somehow meant he had to confront the waterbender alone.

"So, how exactly are you gonna find her? I mean, we have no idea of knowing if she'll actually be out tonight."

Beneath his mask, Zuko flushed. "I haven't figured that part out yet."

Jet raised an eyebrow. "So, you're just gonna wander around the city and hope she turns up somewhere?"

"I'm a Freedom Fighter now, remember? I can take care of a few thieves while I'm waiting."

"Wouldn't that mean you'd have to beat yourself up?"

"I don't steal anymore. You, one the other hand, I can hurt," Zuko said, moving toward the door. He opened it, gesturing for the other teen to leave. "Now, get out of my apartment."

XxXx

The lower ring of Ba Sing Se was surprisingly quiet this late at night, with only a few people out on the streets. They were usually drunk or dead tired (sometimes both) and often on their way home. None of them saw Zuko – well, the Blue Spirit – who stuck to the cover of alleyway shadows.

With nothing else to do, the firebender felt a bit ridiculous while waiting for Katara, who, knowing his luck, was probably tucked into bed, sound asleep.

'_I should've planned this better,'_ he thought, leaning against the side of a building and watching a man stumble down the street. '_I don't even know what part of the city she lives in.'_

To think, he had gone from searching the world for the Avatar so he could regain his honour and return home, to looking for the Avatar's waterbending friend so Jet would stop nagging at him. It was kind of funny. And pathetic.

With nothing to do, he wandered through the backstreets and alleyways, no destination in mind, only an impossible goal.

Then he saw a flickering light and his interest was piqued

No lights had been on anywhere else – it was late and (almost) everyone had long since gone to bed. Plus, if he remembered correctly from his various trips through the Lower Ring, there was a _fountain_ in the spot the light was coming from.

Stepping out of the narrow alley between two buildings, Zuko found himself bathed in dim firelight, a dozen tiny flames glowing in and around the fountain.

He didn't have much time to admire the view, though, because someone else was there. Her blue eyes landed on him, widened, and then she was swinging her arms up, making a wave leap out of the candlelit fountain and leaving him sprawled soaking wet on the cobblestone.

Great. At least he had found the waterbender.

"Who are you?" she demanded, looking ready to kill at any moment.

Sitting up, he cringed at the squishy wetness of his clothes, cursing his choice of mask. Really – a grinning blue demon face was bound to startle someone. Then again, anyone would be frightened by masked, sword-wielding man appearing from the shadows.

He slowly got to his feet, careful not to intimidate her and trying to think of a way to explain his purpose without revealing his true identity.

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, forcing his voice to sound lower, deeper.

"That doesn't answer my question," she said, eyes narrowing menacingly.

"I'm a friend of Jet's."

The truth, but not enough to risk his identity.

She only scoffed. "Yeah, right. Nice try, Jet, but you can't pretend to be someone else and tell me to trust you. I'm not that stupid."

Damn, she had caught on. Sort of.

"You're only half right," he said, cautiously stepping closer. "I am here to tell you he's not a bad guy, but not him."

"Prove it," she demanded, still refusing to lower her guard.

The Firebender searched his mind for something to do, something to say that would show he wasn't the Freedom Fighter she assumed he was. What was something Jet would never, ever do?

Beneath his mask, Zuko grinned a little. "Would he ever admit to being an arrogant pain in the ass?"

"Maybe if he thought he could trick me."

Shoulders slumping, he clenched his fists, biting back the urge to yell (she would definitely recognize him, then). "You're _impossible_," he grumbled, maintaining the sane low tone.

"... Then again, he's not the type to acknowledge any of his faults, tricks or otherwise," she continued, ignoring Zuko's disgruntled muttering. "Who are you, really? His friend... Li, was it?"

Relieved that she was giving him a chance, the masked man nodded. "Jet's really not that bad. He may have done some bad things, but-"

"Save it," Katara cut in, holding one palm out as way of shushing him. Her hand hung at her side, no longer raised in a defensive position. "He's already told me the same thing. While I appreciate your loyalty to him, I really don't need to hear anymore."

He sighed, already trying to figure out how to explain things to Jet. The waterbender was stubborn (he had learned that from their many encounters), and would never let go of an opinion unless there was sufficient evidence against it – and even then it would be hard.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," he said, turning to walk away, his feet squishing in the puddles in his shoes.

"Maybe we should meet up again sometime."

He stopped. "What?"

"You seem kinda nice," she said, hands behind her back as she shrugged and looked away. "Plus, I'm curious about what's under that mask."

"You can't see my face," he said automatically, resuming his retreat.

"That doesn't mean I can't learn more about you."

He said nothing, just kept hurrying away.

XxXx

Katara headed home soon after, where she fell into bed and tried not to think about how familiar Li's low, whispering voice had sounded.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Dx I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated this until now. Basically, this chapter was just stupid and wouldn't cooperate. I've already started working on the next chapter, though, so hopefully I can get that up really soon to make up for the uber lateness of this one._

_Take a wild guess at the pairings._

_Oh. And I'm probably changing the title soon. Just so you know. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Sokka demanded when Katara finally stumbled out of her room, two hours later than usual.

"Am I not allowed to get a little extra sleep?" she snapped, glaring at him through tired, half-lidded eyes.

"Not if it means I have no breakfast!"

"Sugar Queen had a late night," Toph snickered from where she sat by the door. Great – she had probably felt her when she snuck out of bed.

Redirecting her glare at the blind girl, she said, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Aang asked worriedly, perched on the railing of a rather pointless set of stairs. What kind of house needed levels two feet apart?

"Yeah, I had this weird dream about when Zuko tied me to a tree and was trying to bribe me," Katara said, hugging herself and joining the others on the lower level.

It was true – she _had_ dreamt about the necklace incident, but that was hardly the reason she was tired. No, her exhaustion was more due to the fact that she had been awake thinking about Jet and what Toph had said and, unable to sleep, went wandering through the city until she found a candlelit fountain in the Lower Ring, where she met the Blue Spirit A.K.A Li (or would it be the other way around?), who was also insistent about forgiving Jet.

But she couldn't tell them this, on account of the whole Jet-is-a-psychopath thing. And the fact that they probably wouldn't approve of her befriending a mysterious masked-man.

"Well, since I didn't get any breakfast," Sokka said, ignoring his sister's statement, "I say we go out to eat!"

"Do we have money for that kind of thing?"

"We don't need money! We get the Avatar discount!"

Aang grinned. "Well, people _do_ like giving me stuff..."

"I heard there's a really good teashop in the Lower Ring," Sokka continued, already headed for the door "Best tea in Ba Sing Se!"

Katara froze, then hurried to block her brother's path. "No!"

Everyone stared at her, eyebrows raised. Toph just smirked knowingly.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay?" Aang asked.

"I'm fine, it's just" – she searched her mind for an excuse – "I've been there before. Really mean waiters. And bad tea!"

"But I heard-"

"_Ba Sing Se has low tea standards!"_ She snapped.

Now everyone definitely thought she was crazy. Toph looked like she might bust a rib with her stifled laughter.

Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile, the waterbender said, "Let's go somewhere in the Middle Ring instead."

Then she marched out of the house, determined to lead her friends to a place that did _not_ have Jet in it.

XxXx

"So, no luck?"

Li shook his head, earning a muttered curse from his friend. It seemed Katara was being impossible stubborn when it came to trusting him.

'_Not that I blame her,_' he thought, remembering the way he had used her. He could never forget the hurt in her eyes and her voice when she discovered his plan.

Still, a part of him was glad she was being so closed off and cautious – it meant she wouldn't let someone else treat her the way he had. If there was one thing that would piss him off, it would be Katara getting used by more jerks like him.

Well, the old him. He would never do anything like that now.

"Are you gonna order anything?" Li asked impatiently, clearly not in the mood to wait for him to finish his inner musings.

"Yeah – I'd like a waiter who actually got some sleep last night. You're extra cranky today."

"Sorry, if doing your bidding makes me a little sleep deprived," he grumbled, stomping away to take someone else's order.

"I'm not the one who decided to wander the streets in the dead of night."

"Well, I can't let her see my face I think people would be a lot more likely to notice a masked man in broad daylight," he said, returning to his side and speaking in a low hiss. He glanced around, wary of someone overhearing. "Now are you gonna order or not?"

"Fine. Give me whatever your uncle recommends."

The waiter stalked off to where his uncle was working, leaving Jet to watch the small group of regulars at their tables. There was a mix of customers from every Ring, rich and poor, young and old, making him wonder just how good the tips must be.

'_I really need a job_,' he thought, knowing how little money he had. Living in a city was a lot different from the forest – he couldn't just steal or forage for whatever he needed. Money was important, and to get it, he needed to work.

"Hey," he called to Li as he passed his table with a tray of steaming cups, "who would I talk to about getting a job?"

"_What?_" he cried, jolting in surprise and fumbling his tray, spilling several of the drinks.

"Who do I have to talk to about getting a job?"

"That would be me," the shop's manager said, walking over and giving Li a scolding look. "If you break any more cups it's coming out of this week's pay."

He grunted, turning and stomping over to the waiting customers.

The manager ignored him, smiling instead at Jet. "Now, let's discuss wages, shall we?"

XxXx

Katara flopped onto her bed, more exhausted than she had ever been in her entire life. It wasn't just lack of sleep, either.

During their late breakfast (which, apparently, was delicious. She was too distracted to really notice), she had struggled to fend off the many prying questions about her late night and strange behaviour – most coming from Toph, who seemed to have made it her personal goal to make the waterbender completely miserable. The waterbender had made excuses left and right, a feat far more tiring than she would have ever expected.

But she survived, and Sokka and Aang were still in the dark about Jet's presence.

However, despite how incredibly drained she felt, sleep still eluded her.

Glancing out the window at the full, shining moon, she wondered if Li was waiting for her. He hadn't _said_ anything to confirm or deny her request to see him again, so she could only guess what his choice was.

Same as she could only guess what he looked like.

The mystery of his identity was intriguing – a challenge, in a way. If she was clever, she could identify him as more than just a name and a mask. She would be rewarded with the discovery of his true identity, the knowledge of what his face looked like.

Though, he had made it quite clear that such information wasn't something he wanted to give out.

Biting her lip, she debated with herself – go or stay? In the end, curiosity won over and she slipped out of bed, out of the house, and through the dark streets of Ba Sing Se.

XxXx

Zuko shuffled into the apartment he shared with his uncle, head pounding with exhaustion and frustration. The nightmare was coming true. Jet was going to work with him.

Though, really, what difference did it make? The Freedom Fighter spent most of his time at the shop, anyway – now he would just get paid for it.

Still, a part of his mind insisted it was the worst fate possible.

Flopping onto his bed, he buried his face in his pillow, determined to rest his aching mind. Soon, he drifted to sleep, without a single thought of Li or the Blue Spirit or Katara.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Basically just the aftermath of Zuko/Li and Katara sneaking out at night and all the things connected to it. Not a whole lot going on. xP At least it's on time, though, right?_

_In other news: a title! Finally! 8D It relates to how the small changes to the events of Ba Sing Se trigger much bigger changes to the overall plot. _

**Disclaimer: i do not own 'avatar' or any of its characters. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, there's _definitely_ something wrong with you," Sokka said when Katara shuffled out of bed late the next morning. He pressed a hand to her forehead giving her a scrutinizing look. "You don't _feel_ sick..."

"Sokka, I'm fine," she insisted, swatting his hand away and continuing into the kitchen, where something burnt was caked onto a pan. Was it... food? "What's that?"

"Well, since you suddenly decided to sleep for forever, _I_ had to cook," Sokka huffed, hands on his hips.

"It was kinda scary," Aang said, eyes wide. "I thought he was gonna burn down the house."

The Water Tribe boy gestured wildly to his friend. "See? See what happened when you're not around to make breakfast? People get traumatized!"

"Maybe _you guys_ should learn to cook properly," Katara grumbled as she tried to scrape the burnt food (was it eggs? Pancakes? Some sort of meat?) from the pan. It proved to be a nearly impossible task. "I'm not gonna be around to take care of you forever, you know."

"Yeah, but when that happens, I'll be married, Toph will have her parents, and Aang can get whatever he wants wherever he is."

She rolled her eyes, finally giving up on the ruined pan and arguing with her brother. "We should be looking for Appa," she said to steer the conversation in different direction. An inkling of a plan began forming in her mind.

Aang seemed to deflate at the mention of his lost bison. "We've already asked around everywhere. No one knows anything."

"Yeah, and they act really weird and jittery," Sokka added. "There's something up with that Joo Dee person.

"There's something up with this _city_," Toph grumbled.

"I know, but we should still look around. Maybe we'll notice something that the others wouldn't. I mean, we know Appa better than anyone else, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Aang said, his familiar smile returning. Relief flooded Katara at the sight – she hated seeing him so depressed. It felt so unnatural. Still beaming, he exclaimed, "This people have never even _seen_ a real sky bison!"

"Okay, let's split up. I'll cover-"

"Wait, _why_ are we splitting up?"Sokka asked, crossing his arms and frowning. "How are we supposed to tell each other if we find anything?"

Damn it! Why did her brother have to question things? No one questioned his plans... Much.

Thankful there was a believable excuse for her suggestion, Katara said, "We'll cover more ground if we're in multiple groups. And we can just meet up here later to tell each other what we find."

"Makes sense to me," Toph shrugged, and the waterbender was infinitely grateful she hadn't discovered her plan – she would make things a lot more difficult if she did. Because Toph was Toph and loved to make people miserable.

"Great!" Katara exclaimed, openly showing her glee. "Aang, you and Sokka cover this Ring. Toph, you cover the Middle Ring. I'll go to the Lower Ring."

"By yourself? Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Aang, I'm a master waterbender – I can handle a few thugs."

With a little more negotiating, the gang went their separate ways and began searching the city for the large, furry beast. Katara was amazed her plan had worked, especially since Toph had probably figured it out when she was giving everyone directions. But it had, no one argued (much – Sokka and Aang were painfully protective) and she was on her way to the Lower Ring, prepared to confront Jet about the low act of sending his friend to bribe her.

Bribing...

'_Perhaps in exchange, I can restore something you lost,' prince Zuko whispered, his breath warm on her ear as he dangled her necklace enticingly around her neck. _

She shook her head free of the memory. Odd – she hadn't thought of that in months, not counting her freaky dream the night before.

Deciding to ignore it, she took a deep breath of Lower Ring air, then ploughed forward, taking the increasingly familiar streets to the teashop.

XxXx

"So, how do you like your uniform?"

"..."

Zuko struggled not to laugh, knowing from Jet's glare that doing so would result in a very painful death. Still the unfamiliar urge was hard to control when the other boy was standing in front of him, serving tray in hand and frilly pink apron in place.

"Karma's great, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

The manager was at their side just then, grinning eagerly. "So, is my new waiter ready for his first day?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jet grumbled, still scowling.

"Go, go," he urged, ushering his newest employee over to a waiting table. "The customers already love you!"

Smirking, Zuko watched as his friend approached the small group of people, reluctantly taking their orders, eye twitching when they stifled laughs at the sight of his apron.

Maybe working with the other teen wouldn't be so bad after all.

The morning went by much faster than usual, the two waiters taking orders and cleaning tables and arguing with each other. Soon it was almost noon and the usual lunch crowd was coming in, along with a familiar blue-eyed girl.

Zuko dove behind the counter, pulling his counter with him, only slightly sorry that he couldn't see her reaction to Jet's uniform. At least he could hear it – she had a very loud laugh.

"What's with the girly apron?" she giggled.

The Freedom Fighter muttered something and Zuko tried to imagine what shade of red his face must have been.

After few more giggles from her and angry mumbles from him, the firebender heard the dull thud of a serving tray being set down on a table.

"I know you didn't come here to laugh at me, so tell me what you really want."

"Well, if you really want to know, I came to tell you that sending your friends out to trick me into liking you does nothing to improve my opinion of you. In fact, now I think of you as a jerk _and_ a coward."

Zuko winced. That was a hard blow to Jet's ego. What exactly had he done to her?

"You won't listen to anything I say, so figured getting someone to put in a good word might make you believe me."

"Well, it didn't. It's gonna take a lot more than talk to get me to trust you again."

Cautiously, the exile sneaked a peak around the side of the counter. Katara stood with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring resentfully at Jet, who looked pathetic enough in his apron without his pleading gaze.

"What's going on?" Iroh whispered from beside him. It was then that Zuko noticed everyone else was staring at the pair, too, like it was some dramatic, impromptu play taking place in the middle of the teashop.

"Nothing too surprising," he whispered in response. "Jet looks desperate and Katara looks pissed."

But then Jet did something that _was_ surprising. He took a step forward, dangerously close to the furious waterbender, and said, "Alright, if _talk _isn't going to work, maybe I should _act_."

Then he kissed her.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Domestic bliss! Waiter-Jet! Jetara kiss! Stuff actually happening!_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this. I've already started working on the next chapter, so maybe I'll be able to post it a little earlier than usual. _

**Disclaimer: I d not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	9. Chapter 9

Katara tried to tell herself that Jet was just being a selfish jerk, to take advantage of her position and knee him in the crotch as hard as she could. But the stupid part of her brain that still liked him seemed to take over, turning her into a helpless pile of goo. There was no way in hell she could stay angry with him kissing her.

When he pulled away and she was finally able to fill her lungs with fresh air, she thought maybe she would be able to show some form of defiance, could yell at him and insult him for doing something so ridiculous.

"I-I," she stuttered, cheeks burning and mind reeling as she searched for something intelligent to say. Maybe, if she could just push the words out really fast...

But Jet simply grinned and kissed her again, completely obliterating any chance of resistance.

Katara melted into him, dimly aware of the shop patrons cheering him on. Stupid jerk. Why did she have to like him and his stupid kisses?

He pulled away again, a smug, triumphant smirk on his lips. "So, what do you think of me now?"

"I-I... I think you're an even bigger jerk," she managed, forcing herself to take three steps back, shaking her head to clear it. "A stupid, manipulative jerk!"

Then she bolted, leaving the shop before he could say or do anything else that might make her heart pound and her knees weak.

With a wide smile, Jet approached Zuko, who was on his feet and leaning against the counter.

"You do realize she's even more pissed now, right?" the exile asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it was completely worth it. I don't know why I didn't do it sooner."

"I don't know why you did it at all."

"A forward, honest man is often rewarded for his efforts," Iroh said from beside his nephew, smiling wisely. "But he may also be punished for being over-confident and jumping to conclusions. As with anything else, balance is key."

Zuko rolled his eyes, familiar with and annoyed by his uncle's words of wisdom. "Thanks for the advice."

"Look, it's obvious she's not gonna listen to what I say, and there's not much opportunity to show how I've changed," Jet said, sitting on the edge of a table and crossing his arms. "So, I'll just give her space for a day or two and let her think about things. Then, when I talk to her again, everything will go back to normal."

His friend arched an eyebrow. Katara, forgiving Jet after a few days to let off steam? Not likely – she clinged to her grudge like it was a lifeline.

Noticing Zuko's doubtful expression, the Freedom Fighter smirked and said, "Trust me, it'll work. It's not in Katara's nature to hate people."

'_No, but it _is _in her nature to be royally pissed,' _the firebender thought, but said nothing. With a shrug, he moved out from behind the counter and continued working. The rest of the day dragged on – Jet's apron wasn't quite as amusing when he looked so confident.

XxXx

"You seem upset," Toph called to Katara after the girl burst into the house, stormed into her room, and slammed the door.

"Jet's a jerk!"

"I thought you had already established this."

"Well, he's a bigger jerk now!"

The blind bender quirked an eyebrow, taking a moment to study Katara's heartbeat. It was pounding pretty fast. "... He kissed you, didn't her?"

Her heart rate spiked, breathe hitching as she cried, _"No!_ Yes. I mean-" a pulse of vibrations showed her burying her head in her hands. "This isn't helping!"

"You like him!" Toph exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the other girl, forgetting she couldn't see through the door. "You really like him, and he kissed you, and you _liked _it!"

"He's still a jerk!"

"You still like him!"

"Ugh! Could you shut up about it for one minute and just let me be angry? Because this isn't helping."

"Sure it is," Toph said, a smug smirk pulling at her lips. "I'm helping you work through your denial."

"I'm _not_ in denial! Jet's a jerk and I wish he'd just... guh!"

The earthbender cupped a hand to her ear. "What's that? You want Jet to kiss you again?"

"You are _so_ lucky I'm not allowed to kill you!" Katara growled, raising her head from her hands and glaring at the door.

"Why? Because I'm _right_, and you _know_ I'm right?"

Katara flopped down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. With a muffled scream of frustration, she said, "You are _terrible_ at girl talk."

"Sorry if I'm not into gushy sweet-talk and beating around the bush. But, that's off topic – what are you gonna do about it?"

"About what? Jet kissing me?"

"Duh."

"I dunno," Katara whined, rolling over to face the closed door. "Avoid him I guess."

Toph scoffed. "Coward."

"Well, I can't talk to him after that!" she cried, sitting up. "Knowing Jet, he'll just kiss me again. And it's _very_ hard to talk when someone's kissing you."

"So don't _let_ him kiss you," the earthbender reasoned, grinning at the feel of the older girl's racing heartbeat. Their little chat was making her very flustered. "You are a master waterbender, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"So kick his ass and show him you're not some sissy he can take advantage of! Honestly, Sugar Queen, I thought you could figure this out."

"I-I dunno," Katara said, lifting her feet onto the bed and hugging her knees to her chest. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Good. One more thing – how did your search for Appa go?"

Guilty silence answered.

"You didn't look, did you?"

"... No," Katara sighed. "I was going to, after I talked with Jet, but I – well, you know... You're really upset with me, aren't you?"

"Well, right now I'm still impressed that you managed to come up with a scheme without my knowing. Anger will probably kick in a little later."

"Oh..."

They were silent for a few moments. The earthbender felt Katara stand up and approach her bedroom door, her footsteps vibrating through the floorboards. Sliding the door open a crack, she peeked out at the younger girl. "Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks. You know, for listening."

She smiled. "No problem, Sugar Queen."

XxXx

For the next week, Katara avoided Jet and Li and their little teashop at all costs, focusing instead on what was important – finding Appa and telling the Earth King about the eclipse. There were more than enough things to keep her occupied over the course of the week, and thoughts of the Freedom fighter and his friend quickly drifted to the back of her mind.

Jet, however, did not forget about her so easily.

"What happened?" he asked, seated at an empty table with his head buried in his hands. They had just closed up shop for the day, so there were no costumers calling for their attention. "Why did she stop coming?"

Zuko said nothing, deciding it was best not to remind him of all the things that could have driven Katara away.

"Maybe your uncle's right – I shouldn't have been so forward," Jet lifted his head from his hands, looking at the other teen imploringly. "But how am I supposed to get her to forgive me? She was already mad before!"

"I dunno, do something _nice_?"

"I _do_ do nice things!"

"Like forcing yourself on her in front of two dozen people?"

He groaned, returning his head to his hands. "Li, this isn't helping!"

The exile sighed. How had he managed to get himself into this? Wasn't giving advice his uncle's forte?

Still, he did his best to help Jet with his dilemma. "Maybe if you stop nagging about forgiveness and give her some space, she'll figure things out and come to terms with her anger in her own time."

The Freedom Fighter tilted his head, brows knit together as he pondered his friend's words. "Yeah, that sounds like it might work... Where did your family learn such great advice?"

Zuko shrugged, deciding not to admit that he had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Something about this chapter feels very... off. I think Jet might be OOC or something. xP Blah._

_Anyways, I jsut thought I should let you guys know that I'll be starting school again soon, so my updates will probably become a little less frequent. I'll try and update as often as possible, but I can't promise anything. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko slipped on the familiar black outfit, moving as quietly as he could so as not to wake his uncle. Why hadn't he realized it before? It was so _obvious._

Securing his swords to his back and pulling on his thin, dark gloves, he berated himself for his obliviousness, wondering at how stupid the city had made him. If it weren't for the distractions of work and friendship and the life of refugees, he would've realized it instantly.

Sighing, he decided it was best not to dwell on it and reached for where his mask lay on a nearby shelf. It wasn't there.

Panic jolted through him and he quickly got to his hands and knees, searching the floor of the unlit room. It _had_ to be there – he remembered seeing it that morning. So why couldn't he find it?

"Looking for something?"

Stiffening, he slowly turned toward the voice, spotting his uncle standing in the open door, holding up the familiar blue mask with a knowing smile.

"My nephew, the legendary Blue Spirit. Who would've guessed it?"

Rising to his feet, Zuko eyed the old man warily, wondering how he had discovered his identity as the masked menace. How had he figures it out? What had given his secret away?

'_You left the mask out in the open, idiot,'_ a scolding voice in his mind reminded him. It seemed like such an impossibly stupid mistake, he wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"How... How long have you known?"

Iroh shrugged. "I had my suspicions, but no real truth until now." Then, tilting his head slightly and studying the young man curiously, he asked, "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Snatching the mask from his hands, he put it on, hiding his face as he said, "The waterbender is here, so the Avatar must be close by."

"Back to calling her 'the waterbender', I see," Iroh commented, sounding a bit disappointed.

"What I call her doesn't matter as long as I can capture the Avatar."

"Nephew, I don't think capturing the poor boy will do anything to help you. Why don't we just enjoy a peaceful, simple life as tea servers?"

"Because I'm a prince, not a peasant!" he snapped, fists clenching. "And I want what is rightfully mine, even if I have to kidnap someone to get it."

Iroh sighed, shaking his head. Satisfied that he wouldn't interfere, Zuko left the room and the apartment, disappearing into the night. He tried to ignore the hint of guilt nagging at him at his uncle's disappointment.

XxXx

Finding the Avatar proved to be difficult.

The Upper Ring seemed like a smart place to look (he was the _Avatar_ – he was bound to get special treatment), and getting there was easy enough. Guards would do anything they were told when there were sharp swords pressed against their throat.

But there wasn't exactly a sign hanging from the boy's house saying 'Home of the Avatar', so figuring out where he lived was tricky. Sticking to the shadows, Zuko wandered through the wealthy city, eyeing the house, hoping for some sort of clue, anything that might reveal the location of the Avatar-in-training.

As if on cue, the footsteps of someone clearly unconcerned with stealth sounded from behind him, along with a sigh and muttered, "Stupid Jet and his stupid kisses, giving me stupid dreams..."

The waterbender. Perfect. All he needed to do was follow her and she would lead him straight to the Avatar!

Hiding in the darkness provided by the trees and buildings, he stayed close behind her, as unheard and unseen as a spirit. All the while, he silently laughed at the girl and his luck – this was too easy! She was bringing him to her precious Avatar without realizing it! He would have to thank her for that later; the look on her face would be more than worth it.

A twig snapped.

Stiffening, Zuko immediately began berating himself for being so over-confident and careless. Now he would be caught, thrown out of the city, forced to live on run again.

Turning, Katara surveyed the darkness warily, looking both frightened and annoyed. "Who's there?"

Holding his breath, he prayed she would give up, think it was her imagination...

"I know someone's there! So come out before I waterbend you out!"

He growled, knowing she was too persistent to let him go that easily. But he couldn't just waltz out into the open – she would see his face and...

And see the Blue Spirit.

Beneath his mask, the exile grinned. How could he forget his disguise? This city really was making him stupid.

So he stumbled out of the bushes, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, I – oh, it's you."

The waterbender frowned, clenching her fists. "Go away! I'm not in the mood to hear more about how '_wonderful'_ Jet is."

"No, no, no!" he said, holding his hands up defensively and shaking his head. "That's not why I'm here. I just..."

He faltered. What was his excuse? What would Li, the tea-serving Earth Kingdom refugee, be doing in the Upper Ring, sneaking around under the cover of darkness?

"I'm... checking for criminals?" he finished lamely, unconvincingly.

But instead of attacking him or interrogating him or acting the slightest bit suspicious, Katara just smiled. "You probably should've stuck to the Lower Ring."

"Oh, uh, right. Nothing wrong with being cautious, though!"

She laughed, but not in a mocking way, like Azula or Zhao or most other people he knew would. It was just a friendly, amused sound, with no insult or ill-will behind it.

"Well, since we're already together, why don't you protect me while take a little walk?" she suggested, still smiling. At least her anger at Jet hadn't carried over to him – maybe he could still find the Avatar, after all.

"Uh, sure," he agreed, following as she took the lead, strolling casually down a meandering stone path. They were in a small park, now, bright moonlight shimmering on a lifeless pond, gentles breezes stirring its surface and making the trees around them sway. It was so much nicer than the slum Zuko currently called home, making him miss the beauty and luxury of his palace, his _real_ home.

Once he captured the ever evasive bald monk, everything he had missed for three long years would be his once more.

"So, has Jet even mentioned me since his most recent display of asshole-ish behaviour?"

The firebender was startled out of his reminiscing, not expecting the question. Didn't she say she didn't want to talk about Jet? "Actually, he won't shut up about you."

"Really?" she asked, smiling hopefully as her cheeks tinted pink. "N-not that I care. I mean, he's a jerk, after all. I just wanted to see how big of one, since kissing me then acting like I don't exist would be pretty, you know, jerk-ish."

He raised an eyebrow, knowing she couldn't see it. Even with his cluelessness in the world of romance, it was obvious that the girl liked his friend. _Why_ was what he had more trouble grasping.

"So... What kind of things does he say about me?"

"It varies. Mostly he just complains about how long it's been since he's seen you."

Her smile widened, and he thought for a moment she might start giggling and gushing about how wonderful Jet was. Thankfully, she didn't, and they continued their leisurely walk in silence.

'_She's suspicious,_' he thought, noticing the way she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, studying him carefully. Of course, it was impossible for her to guess who he really was – what reason did she have to believe Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation be was living in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se? Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't consider the possibility of him going after the Avatar, whom she had clearly sworn to protect at all costs.

'_This could get difficult..._'

"Why don't you want me to see your face?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Your face"- she gestured to her own -"Why do you hide it?"

Faltering, he took a moment to think. Such a question wasn't something he had prepared himself for. "I..."

"Jet said something about something about you worrying I wouldn't like you," she said, looking thoughtful, "but I can't imagine why. I mean, you seem nice enough."

"I-It's just... It's hard to explain."

"I'm willing to listen."

Biting his tongue, he held back a curse. How was he supposed to explain himself? He couldn't very well say, "You'd probably kill me if you knew who I am," but giving no answer wouldn't do him much good, either. Sighing, he decided to tell the truth.

"Well, my home was attacked by the Fire Nation. They burned all of the houses and most of the villagers and now I have this huge scar on my face."

Okay. Partial truth.

Smiling kindly, she said, "I wouldn't judge you because of a scar."

'_Yes, you would,'_ he thought, remembering her expression when she first saw him – fear mixed with disgust and a hint of pity.

"Come on, let me see," she urged, stopping in front of him and reaching for his mask.

"_No!"_ He gripped her wrists tightly, preventing her hands from moving any closer. "I mean, please, don't. I-I don't want you to see. It's humiliating."

"Alright," she said quietly, managing to trail finger curiously along the edge of his mask, staring straight into the eyeholes. For a second, he wondered if she could see through to his real eyes – the Fire Nation gold would be a dead giveaway.

But she just smiled, taking a step back and whispering, "Thanks for keeping me company. Goodnight."

Then she turned and walked away, Zuko staring after her, dimly aware that he should be following.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry it's a few days late. Had trouble writing it, for some reason. But I hope you guys like it! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	11. Chapter 11

Katara had a very unusual dream.

At first, it seemed like the same one she had been having the past few nights, the one where Zuko tied her to a tree and tried to bribe her. A memory more than anything.

But there was no necklace, no bribing, just Zuko circling her like a predator, whispering, "Stop trying to deny it, Katara. It'll be much easier if you just accept the truth." Her name sounded strangely wonderful coming from his low, raspy voice.

Jet was there, too. Well, sort of.

It was him, but completely different, dressed in the pirate captains clothes (plus that ridiculous pink apron, though she couldn't fathom _why_), joining the prince's urging. "Yeah, Katara. Just let it go. Stop trying to hide the truth."

She had absolutely no clue what they were talking about.

At some point Zuko had moved out from behind the tree and stood instead at Jet's side, directly in her line of vision. When she looked at his face, the only word that came to mind was 'mask'. His smirk seemed permanently stuck, almost demonic in its smug, taunting way.

Then things got weird. Well, weirder.

Jet and Zuko and Momo (when did he get there?) suddenly merged to form Pirate-Appa, the familiar flying bison dressed in ridiculous clothes and an eye-patch. At the same time, her friends appeared, Aang emerging from within a tree, Toph sprouting from the dirt, and Sokka washing up on the river bank. They all charged forward and attacked Pirate-Appa, seeing only Jet and Zuko, ignoring Katara's shouted pleas and that the tree she was tied to was slowly sucking her inside.

Then she woke up.

Apparently, she had screamed, because an instant later Sokka was bursting into her room, brandishing a machete and demanding to know who had hurt her.

"No one! I'm fine," she insisted, breathing heavily and resting a hand on her forehead. "I just... had a really weird dream."

"You sure you're alright?" Toph asked, stepping in behind Sokka. "You're heart's _pounding_."

"Nightmare. Really freaky nightmare. That's all."

"Are you positive? Because you've been acting-"

"Aang, I'm _fine!"_ she snapped, growing impatient with their insistent concerns. Honestly, she was a _master waterbender_; if anything happened, she could take care of herself!

After ordering her make-shift family to get out of her room, she quickly got dressed and ran her fingers through her hair, admiring it in the mirror. The Earth Kingdom humidity did wonders to her curls, making them bigger and bouncier. Maybe she should leave it down for a change...

Grabbing a quick breakfast, she rushed out the door and headed for Lower Ring, barely sparing a second to say good-bye to her friends. Walking at a brisk pace, she tried to figure out what to say to Jet when she confronted him. She knew she was going to set things straight with him – he chat with Li had solidified that decision – but drew a blank when trying to think of what to say.

'_So kick his ass and show him you're not some sissy he can take advantage of!'_

'_He won't shut up about you, actually.'_

'_... He kissed you, didn't he?'_

'_Mostly he just complains about how long it's been since he's seen you.'_

Of course – Toph and Li's words _had_ to choose that moment to enter her mind. While she appreciated their advice and reassurance, it was harder to make a choice when two opinions were warring against each other inside her head.

Sighing, she decided to wing it. Trusting her gut was always the best option, right?

XxXx

With a grunt, Zuko heaved a heavy box onto a shelf in the back room, shoving it as far back as he could to make room for the rest. A shipment of new tea and supplies had just come in, and he was in charge of putting it away while Jet took care of the customers. It was a slow day, so he could handle it.

He grinned as he hefted another box onto the shelf. The other teen had been looking forward to getting a new apron, but the owner had 'forgotten' to place an order for one. Really, he just liked all the business it attracted.

The bell above at the entrance tinkled, alerting the shop to a new customer. Peeking out the slightly open door, Zuko checked if it was anything his friend would need help with.

And was very happy to be hidden away in the tiny supply room.

Standing in the entryway, Katara scanned the shop, spotted Jet, then headed toward him with purposeful strides. Her hair was free of its usual braid, making long brown waves down her back, its twisting curls looking rather exotic to the firebender. Back in the Fire Nation, most people wore their hair straight or pulled back in topknots. That was proper and traditional and the only way to be beautiful. But, on the waterbender, curls were undeniably wonderful.

Jet seemed to have noticed, too. His body had stiffened, hand paused with a teacup in its grasp, waiting to be set on a waiting customer's table, and, even though the Freedom Fighter's back was to him, Zuko knew he was looking her up and down, appreciating the change.

One hand on her hip, the other pointing a finger at him angrily, Katara said, "You are the most arrogant, manipulative, pig-headed jerk I have met."

Lifting his gaze to meet hers (_where_ had he been staring?), Jet opened his mouth, struggling to find a response. But before he could speak, she ploughed on, gaining momentum in her tirade.

"First you lie to me and use my bending for your own twisted plans, then you expect forgiveness and send your friend out to do your dirty work, and _then_ you have the nerve to kiss me out of nowhere!" as she listed each offense, she lifted a finger her left hand, the right one still at her hip. A low murmur filled the shop as the customers listened and shook their heads at Jet's alleged actions. "Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm a masochist, maybe I'm naive and believe that, deep down, you're a good person. I don't know why, but I _like_ you. You do all these things and I _still_ like you... Asshole!"

Seeming torn between defending himself and cheering with joy, Jet stared, brow furrowed and mouth open as her words sunk in and he searched for an appropriate response.

"Well?" Katara asked, crossing her arms and glaring. "Isn't this the part where you kiss me?"

He confused expression vanished, replaced by a self-satisfied smirk. Taking a step forward, he said, "I'd love to."

Then his arms wrapped around her waist and he was pulling her into a deep kiss.

Still watching from the safety of the supply room, Zuko rolled his eyes. This was a scene straight out of one of his uncle's cheesy romance novels.

Kneeling behind the counter, which was only a short distance from where Zuko hid, Iroh smiled and whispered, "You should be taking notes, nephew."

He merely scoffed and returned to his work.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, Zuko finally sees Katara as a pretty girl instead of a peasant and an obstacle, Katara finally stops trying to deny her feelings, and Jet finally gets what he wants. D _

_I hope you guys enjoy the update!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	12. Chapter 12

"She's amazing."

"So I've heard."

"I mean, I can't believe I ever hurt her. She's just so beautiful and sweet and... _amazing_."

"Uh-huh."

"And an incredible kisser. I think she practices."

Shooting his friend an annoyed glare, Zuko growled, "You've told me that _five times_ today. I really don't need to hear it."

Jet just smiled and continued sweeping, not arguing with him in the slightest. Since patching things up with Katara, he had been unusually cheerful, not even complaining about his ridiculous apron (which was disappointing, since the teen's displeasure at the pink garment was rather amusing).

Even more aggravating was the fact that the waterbender came to the shop for hours at a time, and Zuko _couldn't follow her to the Avatar._ Because he was at _work_, and running off after his friend's girlfriend would be suspicious and no doubt incur the wrath of the Freedom Fighter.

So he did his job like usual, enduring Jet's constant gushing (I swear they've gotten bigger. When she hugs me, I can feel her br-""_Don't need to hear that!"_) and Katara's constant visits. Though, the latter would probably get him fired – he couldn't be hiding for half his shift every day and not expect repercussions, nor could he explain _why_ he needed to hide.

Pausing in his sweeping, Jet frowned, thinking for a moment. "There was something she wanted me to ask you, but I can't remember what..."

The firebender stiffened, immediately jumping to the worst possible conclusions. Had she figured out why he had been following her the other night? Did she know he was after the Avatar? Or, worse, did she know who he really was beneath the mask?

"Oh, right. Now I remember. She said to meet by 'the fountain' at sunset. You have any idea what she's talking about?"

He nodded, moving his damp cloth in slow, robotic circles across the tabletop, still lost in thought and paranoia. Ratting him out for who he really was and/or what he really intended in the place where they first met... It seemed almost cruel, like her way of emphasizing that his friendship was a lie, a clever scheme to get to the Avatar.

Suddenly, Jet was waving a hand in his face, startling him back into reality. "Hey, are you okay?"

Blinking, he shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, fine."

"You sure? You just completely spaced-out, and you look like you're gonna pass out."

"I'm _fine_."

Jet eyed him sceptically for a moment, before shrugging and continuing his work. "If you say so..."

Returning to his own task, Zuko tried to come himself. Whatever the waterbender planned, he could handle himself. Who would trust her accusations against the word of him, his uncle, and Jet? So long as he kept in the mind frame of Li and acted like an innocent refugee, she had no way of proving his crimes.

He hoped.

XxXx

"So... You _still_ haven't kicked his ass?"

Raising an eyebrow and sending Toph a curious glance over the mound of folded laundry, Katara said, "No. Why would I?"

"I dunno, maybe because of the whole 'taking-advantage-of-you' thing?"

"We've been happily dating for almost a week now. Wouldn't beating him up be kind of... random?"

The earthbender shook her head, folding a shirt and tossing it into the pile (Katara cringed – it was more a crumbled ball than a folded shirt). "The way I see it, it's never too late for this kind of thing. Besides, you're not 'beating him up', just giving him a friendly reminder not to mess with you."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Trust me," she assured her, in a tone that made Katara think she might sling her arm around her if it weren't for the distance between them.

"Well, I can't do that until at least tomorrow," she said, smoothing out the wrinkles in a neatly folded pair of pants as she turned her gaze to the window. The sun was setting, casting oranges and pinks and purples across the horizon. Night would hit soon, darkening the sky to black and sprinkling stars across it. "I made plans to meet Li."

"Ooh, are you two-timing him, Katara?"

"No! Li's just a good friend, and I wanted to thank him for helping me see passed my grudge."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Toph huffed, pursing her lips in a pout and feigning insult.

"You _know_ how much I appreciate your advice. Plus, I'm kinda hoping I can convince him to take off his mask..."

"So you _do_ have a hidden agenda!"

"It's hardly hidden," Katara snorted. "He's known that I wanna see his face since day one."

"Well, just be careful you don't give him or anyone else any ideas."

"Relax, Toph. I can handle myself," she said, rolling her eyes, forgetting the gesture was lost on her blind friend. Placing the last of the folded laundry on the pile, she rose to her feet and added, "Make sure the others behave while I'm gone. I don't wanna come home to a trashed house."

"Yes, mom," the younger girl said mockingly. Katara made no comment, letting the insult roll off harmlessly. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her otherwise perfect day.

XxXx

"I really think you should stop sneaking around, nephew."

Zuko's annoyed expression was hidden by the grinning demon mask. "What do want me to do?"

"Tell her who you really are. I think-"

"That's ridiculous!" he snapped, interrupting him. His uncle had been pestering him constantly about his identity as the Blue Spirit, insisting that 'hiding behind a mask of lies is wrong and shameful'. His already frayed nerves were making it hard to control his temper. "We're living in this city as _Li_ and _Mushi_ so we're safe from Azula. I don't think protecting myself from that peasant is much different."

"Personally, I was considering letting our friends at the teashop know who we really are," Iroh said, shrugging. He sat on a mat beside their low wooden table, sipping a cup of freshly brewed tea. "They've known us long enough now to accept who we are."

"I hardly think the waterbender would be so forgiving, and I have my chances of capturing the Avatar to worry about," Zuko said, then immediately wished he had bitten his tongue.

"That's the other thing – why keep chasing the poor boy? At this point, I don't think it will do you any good. Besides, we have a nice, simple, _peaceful_ life right here."

"When I bring the Avatar to father, he'll accept me with open arms; he'll _love_ me. You can have your pathetic life in this scummy city, but I'm my honour and my father's love!"

For a moment, the old man was silent, staring sadly into his steaming cup. Part of the exile – the part that wasn't consumed by raging, hopeful denial – felt regret begin gnawing at him. Even if his ideas were bizarre and clashed with the banished prince's goals, Iroh was only trying to help.

Still, the sentiment did little to quell his anger.

Finally, in a soft, barely audible voice, his uncle murmured, "Love and honour aren't things that can be earned."

"I don't have time for your proverbs," Zuko said, turning away. "I have an Avatar to capture."

Then he left.

XxXx

Shortly after he had stepped outside, Zuko realized that wearing a mask while it was still light out was both stupid and suspicious. What was the girl thinking, asking to talk to him at such a time?

'_She's hoping you'll let her see your face,' _he thought, moving quickly through the alleyways. No one but criminals dwelled in the dark, narrow pathways, so he would blend in quite nicely.

Imagine – him, a prince, on the same level as pathetic, desperate criminals.

Well, that would change soon. Everything would, and he could go back to the palace and live the life he was destined to.

Stepping out of the shadows of a side street and into the dim sunlight bathing the open area surrounding the fountain, Zuko took a moment to check for the waterbender. It didn't take him long to spot her.

Standing close to the fountain, she twisted and bent her arms in intricate motions, manipulating a stream of water with expert skill. It reminded him that she was a master, now, brought him back to the events of the North Pole, when she had held her ground and fought with such power and determination it amazed him, ferocious enough to pass for a firebender. It also reminded him that as the day died, the moon rose and her abilities were strengthened.

Widening her stance, she spread her fingers, dispersing the water into thin vapour that filled the entire square, clinging to everything and glimmering like crystals. A deep breath, then she exhaled mist as all the water froze, covering the area in a light dusting a frost.

Taking a step forward, Zuko winced at the sound of the ice crunching beneath his feet. It was like being in her homeland all over again.

Finally taking notice of him, she shifted out of her bending stance, blushing a little. "Oh, s-sorry. I was just practicing," she said, gesturing to their glittering surroundings."It's been hard to find time to, lately."

They stood, silent, neither knowing what to say next. Odd how the one time they planned a meeting they had no idea that to do.

Taking a few steps closer, he glanced around and asking, "So, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Oh, I just... I wanted to thank-you."

He tilted his head questioningly. Thank him? What had he ever done except be an enigma who happened to pop-up out of nowhere when she was alone late at night?

Who, really, was only following her around so he could kidnap her best friend and return home to the people and places he loved. But she didn't know that part.

At least, he _hoped_ she didn't.

"Talking to you helped me forgive Jet," she explained. "Hearing the truth about how much he cared made me realize I wasn't just a pawn this time."

Nodding, he tried to ignore the guilt gnawing at his gut. This situation was completely different – he wasn't leading her on, she was just assuming a masked criminal wanted to be her friend. It was her own fault for being so open and trusting.

Moving closer, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him in a friendly, thankful hug. Resting her head on his shoulder, she murmured, "I really appreciate everything you've done."

Meanwhile, Zuko's mind chose that moment to remember what Jet had said about when _he_ hugged her. Stupid, perverted friends, making him notice things he didn't want to.

When the waterbender still didn't pull away, he placed his hands on her back in an awkward, uncertain attempt at returning the embrace, wishing the moment would end. Irrational guilt and regret where eating away at him with renewed fervour.

Finally, she stepped back, cradling her left elbow and looking apologetic. "Sorry for making you come out her. I just... I really wanted to thank you."

"It's okay," he found himself saying, and, more surprisingly, _meaning_ it. "I don't mind."

Then he turned and hurried away, putting as much distance between himself and the girl as he could.

Because every moment he spent with her weakened his resolve to follow his destiny and capture the Avatar, and that was a fact he didn't like one bit.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yosh! Update! 8D I'm quite proud of this one, since stuff actually happens in it... Sort of. Also, it's a bit longer than what I usually write, so I'm pretty happy about that. I just wish I could make the plot move faster. xD There's a part I wanna write but it's so far away!_

_Anywho I hope you guys like it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	13. Chapter 13

It was a long week.

Not that much actually happened – time just seemed to move at a sluggish crawl for Zuko.

Business at the shop wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He and Jet served tea, cleaned tables, and did their best not to get yelled at by the owner. The customers were demanding, but not overly so, and Iroh was obnoxiously cheerful like always. And, as had become routine over the past several days, Katara came in for lunch and stayed for a few hours every day – which was incredibly aggravating, since Jet was too distracted to work, and Zuko was too worried about getting maimed to come out of hiding, resulting in unsatisfied costumers, an angry shop owner, and meagre paycheques.

Fear of becoming unemployed (or _dead_) wasn't the only problem with the waterbender's visits. More and more often, Zuko found himself peeking out to watch her and Jet, remembering and recognizing all the wonderful things his friend would gush about when she wasn't there. He found himself wanting to stop hiding, to be able to have easy, friendly, _nonviolent_ conversations with her, without having to speak through a mask or a mutual friend.

He wanted to be in Jet's place.

Which, really, was absurd. She was a peasant, he was royalty; she was water, he was fire; yin and yang, night and day, sun and moon, push and pull, inhale and exhale. They were opposites (_enemies_) in every sense of the word, and that would never change. Clearly, his mind was suffering greatly from his lifestyle as a poor refugee.

To make matters worse, there was another girl who had been visiting the shop quite often – _alone_. Very seldom did anyone come in by themselves. Most people were there with friends or family or were very social with the usual regulars.

But this girl as _always_ alone, she never talked, never even looked him in the eye.

Obviously, she was suspicious of him.

After Katara finally left and Jet finally shut up about her, Zuko headed over to where the girl sat in the corner. While he took her order, she offered him a subtle smile, which he took as her way of saying 'I know what you are'. Her cheeks were an odd shade of red, but he assumed that was make-up – the girls in Ba Sing Se tended to wear a lot.

"Uncle, we have a problem," he hissed as he approached the elderly man after finishing with the girl's order. "One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now, but there's a girl over there at the corner table. She _knows_ we're Fire Nation."

The old man looked over, a smile beginning to tug at his lips when he saw the person his nephew indicated. Despite the pair's argument several days prior, he remained in good humour while around the exile.

"Didn't I say don't look?"

Obediently turning away, he said, "You're right, Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she's got quite the little crush on you."

"_What_?"

"Thanks for the tea."

Suddenly, the subject of their conversation was behind him, smiling and holding out the money to pay for her drink. The former prince took it, avoiding eye-contact and turning his back to her while he deposited the coins in the cashbox.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously, deceivingly innocent.

"My name's Li," he said, facing her again and trying his hardest to behave like a normal, unsuspicious refugee; a difficult task when his mind was reeling with a million different scenarios. "My uncle and I just moved here."

"Hi, Li. My name's Jin. Thank-you, and..." she hesitated, glancing away for a brief second, then regaining here nerve and continuing. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

"He'd love to!" Iroh jumped in, clamping a hand on his nephew's shoulder and beaming with a smile brighter than any sun. Obviously, he was overjoyed that Zuko had finally found himself a 'nice lady-friend.'

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown."

The teen could only stare as she walked away, unsure if he should be angry or pleased with the arrangement.

Sauntering over to his slightly stunned friend, Jet smirked and nodded approvingly. "Nice, _very_ nice."

"What?" Zuko asked, finally snapping out of his thoughts. "That girl. She's _hot_ – I'd probably jealous if I didn't already have Katara."

A flare of something the scarred boy couldn't quite name but definitely didn't like clouded his mind. Part of him toyed with the idea of breaking Jet's nose while the rest tried comparing the unidentified emotion to what he often felt when Azula outshone him.

Meanwhile, Iroh was positively ecstatic with the situation, grinning from ear-to-ear and saying things like, "Oh, I'll have to do your hair! And find you some nice clothes! Your first date and I'm here to celebrate it – see? Ba Sing Se isn't so bad!"

Even the customers felt the need to congratulate him. '_Does_ _no_ _one_ _mind_ _their_ _own_ _business_ _in_ _this_ _city_?'

XxXx

A few hours later, Zuko and his uncle were heading back to the teashop to wait for Jin, the sun just beginning to sink below the horizon. On their way, a few people sent them curious stares, others snickering not-so-subtly (_why_ was beyond the prince).

Finally, Zuko was stepping into the shop and out of the public's prying eyes - only to discover Jet sitting alone at one of the empty tables, an unsuppressed bark of laughter escaping him when he saw his friend.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" he asked, getting out of his chair and approaching the other teen.

Scowling, Zuko jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Iroh. "My uncle's the one who did it."

Chuckling, Jet reached out and re-fluffed his friend's slicked-back hair. "Nice try, Mushi, but I think this'll only get him laughed at."

Iroh shrugged, still smiling. His nephew swatted the Freedom Fighter's hand away, scowl deepening. Before he could say anything, however, Jet had glanced out the window, grinned, and began ushering him toward the door, saying, "Alright, get out there and make us proud. Act aloof, but not bored; don't tell her to shut up, no matter how stupid whatever she's talking about is; and try not to act like a complete bumbling dork. I know it's in your nature, but..."

Deciding to ignore the last comment, Zuko slapped at his friend's shoving hands. "How many girls have you dated?"

"Tons," he smirked, not a hint of modesty in the expression. "They can't seem to keep their hands off me."

The other snorted, rolling his eyes, and Jet took the brief, off-guard moment to give him one final push and send him stumbling out the door, miraculously not falling flat on his face.

A giggle caught his attention as he recovered. Turning, he saw Jin approach with a smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. My uncle and friend are a little too enthusiastic," he said, glaring at the shop's closed door.

Another giggle, then she was linking her arm with his and leading him away, saying, "Come on, I know a great restaurant."

XxXx

The 'great restaurant' featured outdoor tables, the usual bland Earth Kingdom food (had these people never heard of spices?), and a waiter who had the gall to not only assume Jin was the firebender's girlfriend, but call her such while asking if they wanted dessert.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" he yelled angrily, perhaps (definitely) a bit too loudly.

Sending the retreating waiter a quick glare, Zuko focused his attention back on Jin – only to see her noisily slurping up a mouthful of noodles. The lack of proper manners and etiquette reminded him just where he was, that he was no longer a prince in a palace, surrounded by nobles and royalty and people who had to live up to high standards.

Shoving the thought aside, he tried to think of something to say. "You have... quite an appetite for a girl."

It didn't take him long to realize to the stupidity of his comment, and he soon turned his gaze to the table, twiddling his thumbs.

"Um... Thanks?" Jin faltered, clearly put off by the statement. Quickly recovering, she asked "So, Li, where were you and your uncle living before you came here?"

"Uh... well, we've been travelling around for a long time."

Her expression brightened as she leaned in slightly, prying, "Oh? Why were you travelling so much?"

"We were, uh..." Zuko paused, searching for a believable response. Not wanting to seem suspicious by hesitating, he blurted out the first response that came to mind. ".. Part of this travelling circus."

_Circus_? Mentally kicking himself for such a stupid explanation, he prayed Jin wouldn't ask too much about it – how was he supposed to discuss something he knew nothing about?

"Really? What did you do – wait. Let me guess," she babbled excitedly, tapping her chin in thought. Seconds later she pointed at him, smile broadening as she said "You juggled."

The firebender crossed his arms, staring at her with an impossibly serious expression. "Yes. I juggled."

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle! Can you show me something?" she asked eagerly, holding out several objects.

His initial reaction had been to refuse – he did _not_ juggle, and trying to convince anyone otherwise would be ridiculous. But then he met her gaze, hopeful and excited, and some annoying part of his mind decided he should give it a try – maybe he would actually have a knack for it.

Five seconds later after he had failed miserably at juggling and gotten some sort of food splattered all over himself in the process, Zuko decided it had been a terrible, awful idea.

Grabbing his napkin, he wiped off his face and said, "I haven't practiced for a while."

"It's alright," Jin assured him, then abruptly steered the conversation in another direction. "Hey, I want you to see one of my favourite places in the city."

XxXx

The Earth Kingdom girl led him through the twisting streets, telling him of the beautiful fire lit fountain. In the back of his mind, Zuko wondered if it was the same one he and Katara met at – for some reason, he didn't like the idea of going there with Jin.

But when they reached the plaza, the only light was from the glowing moon.

"I don't believe it! They aren't lit."

Glancing over at her, he saw the girl's disappointed expression. This was something she had been dying to show him, her favourite place that she wanted to share with him despite his horrible conversation skills and juggling and... well, _everything_. And with a few well aimed shots, he could erase her sadness and enjoy a view he, too, was quite fond of.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, stepping forward. "Don't peek."

Making sure she obeyed, he placed both hands together in a beginning stance, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. They snapped open again, and he began shooting tiny bursts of flames in all directions, his arms moving in quick, sharp motions. The wicks of the candles flickered to life, bathing the whole area in dim, orange light.

"Okay... Now you can look."

Lowering her hands from her eyes, Jin gasped at the sight. "Oh, wow! What happened? How did they light? What did you...?"

Both smiled, looking at each other, then glancing away. Zuko silently marvelled at her cluelessness – how did she not figure out he was a firebender? Did he ever really need to worry about such a thing?

Her fingers laced with his, squeezing his hand gently. Facing her, he noticed her smiling, leaning in closer, eyes closed...

"I brought you something. It's a coupon for a free cup of tea," he blurted, abruptly halting her movement and whipping out a coupon, holding it in front of his mouth. For reasons he was unsure of, he didn't want her to kiss him – somehow it didn't seem right, like he was betraying someone or something if he did so.

Still managing to smile despite his interruption, Jin took the coupon from his hand. "Li, this is so sweet."

"Don't thank me.," he said, stepping away and scratching at the back of his head. "It was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer."

Stepping closer, she reclosed the distance between them. "Your uncle is a good teacher." She placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to face her. "I have something for you, too. Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

He knew exactly what she wanted to do – it was pretty obvious. Still, he wasn't sure how to refuse, not wanting to upset or offend her (he had done enough of that for one night). So, after a moment's hesitation, he obediently closed his eyes, bracing himself for what he knew would come.

The kiss was very gentle and brief, a light press of her lips. It sent his mind reeling in an unwanted direction, one he had been fighting to avoid for days. When he leaned forward again to return the kiss, he wasn't thinking of a pretty Earth Kingdom peasant who had tolerated his unusual behaviour and lack of social skills – he was imagining a fierce waterbender who had frozen him in a globe of ice and would probably do much more painful things if need be, someone with blue eyes and dark skin and an exotic sort of beauty he had never witnessed living in the Fire Nation, someone he could never have without hurting a lot of other people in the process.

Snapping back to reality, he pulled away, jumping back several steps.

"What's wrong?"

Turning away, he forced himself to stop wishing Jin was someone else. "It's complicated."

Then he ran, just like he had from the object of his thoughts several days before.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry if this si riddled with typos or feels like too much of a repeat of last chapter. xP I had to hurry to finish it, since I'll be busy with housework this weekend. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	14. Chapter 14

Katara hesitated before entering the kitchen, wringing her hands and chewing her lip. For over a week, she had been trying to think of how to explain things to her makeshift family without angering or worrying them. It seemed a difficult task, a million different unfavourable outcomes running through her mind.

'_Might as well spit it out and get it over with,' _she thought, taking a deep breath.

"Guys," she started, drawing the group's attention away from their food. "Um, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Did something bad happen?" Aang asked worriedly.

Pointing his chopsticks at her, Sokka added, "Did someone from the Lower Ring attack you? Because I'll gladly snap their neck."

"No, no! That's not it at all!" she assured them, hands held up with palms facing out in an almost defensive manner. "... And you couldn't snap a _chicken's_ neck, Sokka, let alone a thug's."

Her brother sputtered angrily, Toph laughing loudly while Aang tried to hide a snicker behind his hand.

"Anyway," Katara continued, trying to steer the conversation in the desired direction. "I met an old friend a few weeks ago. He's working at a teashop in the Lower Ring."

"You mean that teashop you told us not to go to?"

"Yeah... See, I kinda worried you guys might jump to conclusions and-"

"Wait – it's Zuko, isn't it? That's why you didn't want us to know who it was! Oh man, we are _so_ dead."

His sister snorted. "Like Zuko would ever come to this city. It's Jet."

"_Jet's back?"_ Aang asked, eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Are you okay? Did he try to hurt you?"

"_I'll_ hurt _him_," Sokka vowed, punching his fist into his palm.

"You still didn't beat him up, did you?" Toph asked boredly, speaking in unison with the other two.

Chirping excitedly, Momo flew in from the bedroom, landing on the table and upsetting a cup of water, seeming eager to join the chaos.

"Actually, we're dating."

Silence was the response, the only noise being swishing water as Katara bent the spill away.

"Wha- Why? Did he – Are you being _blackmailed_?"

"No," she assured her brother, "the choice was completely mine. He hasn't done anything to force me."

"Except kiss you," Toph teased, smirking. Sokka gawked, glancing from one girl to the other.

"Why did you tell her but not me?"

"Trust me, Snoozles, it wasn't her choice. I can tell when someone lies."

"Really?" Aang asked, perking up. "Cool! You gotta teach me."

Reaching over to pat his head, she said, "In time, Twinkle Toes. You still have a lot of basics too work on."

"Can we focus on what matters, please?" Sokka snapped, shooting the pair an annoyed glare. "Like, you know, the fact that my baby sister is _dating a psychopath!"_

"He's not crazy!" Katara protested, fists clenching. Why had she even bothered to tell him? She _knew_ it was a bad idea, that he would jump to conclusions and go into 'over-protective brother' mode. She was a waterbending master, not a baby!

"Oh, so flooding a village is perfectly sane, now, is it?"

Sensing that the escalating argument was about to get out of control (the water in the remaining cups stirring like a stormy sea was the biggest clue), Aang got to his feet, cutting off the siblings' view of each other. "C'mon, guys, let's not fight – we have enough problems with Appa missing."

"Yeah, I think Sugar Queen's taste in boyfriends is the least of our worries."

Glare fixed on the wooden tabletop, Sokka was silent for a moment, fisted hands tensing as he thought. Taking a deep breath, he turned his gaze to Aang, then passed him to Katara. "Alright. He has _one_ chance."

He sister scoffed, standing akimbo. "Like I need _your_ permission."

As the pair broke out into another argument, Aang sighed. Something told him told him their stay in Ba Sing Se was going to get more and more stressful.

XxXx

She was late.

The one day Zuko actually wanted that wretched waterbender in his teashop and she was _late_.

Oddly enough, Jet hardly seemed concerned. When he asked him about it (trying to act as uninterested as possible, of course), the Freedom Fighter just shrugged and said, "She probably just has other stuff to do."

_Other stuff to do?_ But he needed to see her _immediately,_ not tomorrow or next week or whenever she felt like it! He had important questions that needed answers and waiting for Katara was not an option.

Not that he told Jet any of this. That would lead to prying questions and curiosity as to what the reason was, which was something Zuko _definitely_ couldn't reveal.

Finally, an _hour_ after her usual time of arrival, Katara entered the shop, the bell above to door tinkling merrily. Rushing over to Jet, she gave him a hug and a kiss, oblivious to the firebender ducking behind the counter.

"Sorry I can't stay long," she was saying, arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck. "I just wanted to tell you I might not be able to visit as often – we're spending more time searching for our friend."

Zuko's body tensed. This might be the last time he saw her for quite a while; he _had_ to tell her.

Peeking out he watched for the right moment, that familiar feeling (jealousy, he had realized) rising up when he saw Jet flirting and teasing, making her blush or giggle or give him a peck on the cheek. At the same time, he tried to make up excuses for his feelings, to find an explanation that actually made _sense_.

Because the prince of the Fire Nation was not supposed to have a crush on a Water Tribe peasant. That was stupid and absurd and borderline suicidal.

'_At least uncle doesn't seem to know_,' he thought. If the events with Jin were any indication, Iroh would be having a field day right about now.

Finally, the owner yelled at Jet to get into the supply room and organize some boxes, and Katara decided she should probably go, too. Watching the two separate, Zuko held his breath –this had to be timed _perfectly_.

She was a step away from the front door when he darted out, stopping inches behind her and clamping his hands on her shoulders. The atmosphere in the shop completely changed, amiable chatter becoming curious murmurs.

"Don't turn around," he whispered, feeling her relax slightly when she recognized his voice. Swallowing, he tried to calm himself, wondering if his hands were shaking. "Can... Can you meet me at the usual spot? Tonight? An hour after sunset?"

"I dunno," Katara said, making his heart plummet into his stomach. "I'm kinda busy... But I'll try."

"Alright," he managed, slowly stepping away. "I'll see you when I see you, I guess."

"Bye," she said, and, as he had instructed, left the shop without turning around.

Zuko's shoulders slumped, a small sigh escaping him. He got the feeling this would either go really well or really horribly.

XxXx

Katara hurried down the dark streets, eager to meet up with Li. It had been hard to come up with an excuse for why she was ditching the group's search for Appa – even Toph was getting fed up – but the curiosity nagging her made it hard to resist the opportunity.

Still, Aang's disappointment had been heartbreaking. He wanted everyone working together, hated that another member of their family drifting away...

'_I'm not drifting_,' Katara told herself firmly. '_I'm taking a few minutes out of the group search to talk to a close friend, then I'm joining the others. No abandoning on this end."_

The flickering light of candles came into view, and her heart pounded excitedly. There was always that chance of seeing his face.

When she stepped into the small square, Zuko smiled beneath his mask. She had come – a little late, but that didn't matter.

"Hey," he greeted, taking a few steps closer.

"Hey," she mimicked, hands clasped behind her back. "So... What did you wanna talk about?"

His hammering heart felt like it might leap out of his chest, and he found his mouth suddenly dry, palms unusually sweaty. "Uh, th-there's something... s-something I need to do. I-I was wondering if, maybe, you could help. Or something. I-if you want to."

'_Dear Agni, this is even more pathetic than my date with Jin! Speak like a normal human, damn it!'_

But Katara just smiled and nodded, apparently not minding his horrible, nervous stutter.

Moving a little closer, he wrung his hands, glad she couldn't see the blush on his face. "Okay, um... Close your eyes. And don't peek."

Obediently, she did as he said, smile widening eagerly. Keeping a cautious gaze on her, Zuko began untying the strip of fabric that held his mask in place. The cold air hit his face in a surprising slap, his eyes blinking instinctively as they were assaulted by wind and peripheral vision.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he placed a gloved hand over her closed eyes. Then, after a brief, internal tug-of-war ('_Do it!' 'What if she rejects me?' 'It's worth the risk.' 'She might figure out who I am!')_, he leaned forward and kissed her.

She let out a tiny squeak of surprise, stiffening as her eyes flew open, her eyelashes brushing against his palm and making him very grateful that he had thought to cover her eyes.

'_I'll have to thank Jin for the "close-your-eyes" idea,'_ he thought, almost smiling against the waterbender's lips.

"Li?"

Or maybe not.

Like anyone caught doing something they shouldn't, Zuko jumped away, trying to act innocent. However, in doing so, he uncovered Katara's eyes.

She stood there, blinking a few times, lips still slightly pursed, her mind seeming to have trouble recognizing him. Then her eyes widened.

"Hey, Jin," Zuko said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and glancing between the two girls. Surely _one_ of them would kill him...

"Is... she your girlfriend?" Jin asked, pointing at Katara with a hurt expression – not that he blamed her.

"Um, yes. No! I, um... I should go."

Grabbing the waterbender's wrist and running, he was dimly aware that he had left his mask and chance of survival back at the fountain. At that moment, it didn't matter – his mind was too busy racing, wondering what she was doing there, why she had to choose that moment to question him, why nothing ever seemed to work out. All he wanted was one thing – _one thing_ – to end happily.

When they had reached a secluded, dark alley, Katara pulled free from his grasp, forcing him to stop.

"You!" she seethed, fists clenching. "You're, you're... All this time! I _trusted _you!"

"Katara, please-"

"No! No, I get it now. You were using me, seeing how long it would take me to realize who you were, hoping I'd lead you right to Aang's doorstep. And, hey," she laughed bitterly, "why not take advantage of me while you're at it!"

"No," he protested, reaching to grab her shoulder as she turned to walk away. "That's-"

A ringing slap silenced him.

"Don't touch me!"

Then she turned and ran, leaving Zuko to slump down against the alley wall, cheek stinging and head buried in his hands.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry if this is crappy - my attention span was terrible while writing it. xD _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm an idiot."

Zuko lay face down on his futon, head buried in his pillow, still moping about the night before. It had taunted him in his dreams, nagged at his thoughts, stung his cheek - though, Katara hadn't actually hit him that hard; she was physically weak and had left no mark. Most likely it was psychological pain, a result of shame and sadness and self-hatred throbbing as a reminder of the horrible, stupid thing he had done.

To make matters worse, he now knew that he was undeniably, irreversibly in love with Katara (well, maybe 'love' was too strong a word – 'intense like' seemed more appropriate). The kiss had solidified that, feeling completely, _wonderfully _different from the one he shared with Jin. It wasn't something he could explain – he just knew that it had felt amazing and different and _right_.

Until she saw his face and everything collapsed.

Groaning, he lifted his head a few inches, then let it fall back against the pillow, repeating the action several times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Iroh chastised sympathetically, sitting beside Zuko's futon. "I think you did the right thing."

"What? Falling for a lowly peasant and trying to force myself on her despite her boyfriend and my friend, then lying to another girl so I could drag the peasant away and have some privacy, only to get slapped and told never to so much as look at her ever again?"

"Well, maybe not _every_thing," he amended, pouring himself a cup of tea, "but you expressed your feelings and let her know the real you – that's a brave act you should be proud of."

Rolling over so his back faced his uncle, Zuko decided not to remind him that revealing who he was had been an accident. He didn't want to risk an argument before work – that would be awful enough just with the worry over Katara's usual visit. If she told Jet about part of the ordeal...

"What am I gonna do?" he groan, mostly to himself.

"Face the consequences with your head held high," Iroh instructed him, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder and gently forcing him to roll-over. "If things don't work out, there's always another path to take and girls who are bound to fall for you. Though, I will admit – I think you and Katara would've made a good match."

"You really think things will be okay?" Zuko asked, sitting upright so he was eye-level with his uncle.

Smiling, the old man nodded. "I know so." Then, giving him a pat on the back and standing to leave, he said, "Now get dressed – work starts in less than an hour."

XxXx

The bustle of the shop was a welcome distraction.

It wasn't that an unusually large number of people were there – it was just harder to keep up without Jet. For some unknown reason, the Freedom Fighter had yet to show up, which was both a worry and a comfort. If he wasn't there, Katara might not visit or only stay for a brief amount of time. However, the cause of his absence was a concern – what if Katara had told him the previous night's events and he was busy plotting the firebender's death? What if he was sick or injured? Jet didn't seem like the type to go down easy, so any health problems would have to be serious to keep him from work.

Nevertheless, being able to focus on hot tea and demanding customers instead of memories of warm lips and an angry waterbender was a welcome relief. For a moment he could be Li the waiter and refugee who wanted nothing more than a peaceful life in Ba Sing Se, not Zuko the exile and complete idiot who wanted everything but had nothing. None of the customers cared about his love life – they just wanted a cup of jasmine tea and some fruit tarts and wondered where the 'cute boy in pink' had gone.

The bell above the door jingled, making Jet's entrance deceitfully cheerful.

"You, outside, _now_."

With a sigh (Katara must have told him – that was the only thing that would warrant such anger), Zuko set his serving tray on the nearest table and headed for the door, not caring to rush or stall.

The air outside smelt like sweat and tea and poor people, swirled together by the gentle breeze that tugged at his apron and ruffled his hair, the warm sun lighting the narrow, busy streets. He had barely a second to register these things before Jet was slamming him against the wall of the shop, hands gripping fistfuls of his shirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

A rhetorical question, but Zuko still found himself wondering the answer.

"What gives you the right to do _anything_ with my girlfriend?" Jet continued, jolting him as he spoke. The uneven, wood shingles layered along the wall scraped against the prince's back.

"She told you?"

"No, I _saw_."

Stiffening, he wondered just how much the Freedom Fighter had heard or seen. Had Katara ever actually used his name while she was yelling at him? Suddenly, he found himself unable to remember a single word she had said.

"So, what? One girl not enough for you? You think you're the only one who deserves a girlfriend?" Jet interrogated, eyes smouldering like black coals. "Or did you think it'd be funny to mess with her heart, see just how easy it was to-"

"_No_!" he cut in, tearing free from the other teen's grasp. "I would _never_ do something like that!"

"Well, what's the reason? Why do that to her?"

"I like her! Okay? I _like_ Katara!"

The two boys stood in the narrow street with mere inches between them, their glares clashing dangerously. Zuko felt his muscles tensing, readying for a fight. The noise of the shop (or lack thereof – the customers must have stopped chatting to listen in) went unnoticed, as did the pedestrians warily weaving around them.

Jabbing a finger at Zuko's chest, Jet said through gritted teeth, "The next time you try to touch Katara, I'll tear every limb from your body. Clear?"

"Crystal," he bit back, fists clenching as he struggled to maintain control of his fire.

With that, the other teen gave him a shove, moving passed and into the shop, yanking the door open a bit too violently. Growling and nearly breathing out smoke, the exile followed a moment later.

Customers were staring curiously. His uncle held a fresh pot of tea, eyeing him worriedly.

Pulling off his apron and tossing it aside, Zuko snapped, "I'm taking the day off."

Storming back outside, he hurried down the street with no destination in mind, wanting only to escape the turmoil of emotions swirling inside his gut.

XxXx

"And then he _kissed_ me!" Katara screeched, throwing her hands toward the ceiling. She was laying on her bed, venting to Aang (Toph and Sokka were both out taking another look around the city for clues, the group having decided to take turns during their search). Shooting him a glare and pointing a finger, she said, "Promise me that you'll never do that when you like a girl? Because it is a serious turn-off to have a guy lunge at you without warning."

Mutely, he nodded, looking oddly sheepish.

Sighing in relief, she smiled and said, "Thanks. I mean, for listening and everything. I needed it."

Another nod. "Um... So, who exactly was this guy?"

Hesitating, she bit her lip. If she told him about Zuko being in the city, he might panic and decide to leave without Appa or the Earth King's support, which would jeopardize their chance to end the war. Maybe it would be best to keep it secret – if anything happened, she and Toph (since apparently lying to her wasn't an option) were more than capable of handling the prince.

"He's just his jerk that Jet works with," Katara said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Okay. But if you have any other problems, you know you can come to me for help, right?" Aang said, once again showing his endless concern for her.

With a smile, she nodded, sitting up and pulling him into a hug. "Of course I do, Aang. But really, you shouldn't worry about me – I can take care of myself."

He was silent, leaning into the embrace with an impossibly wide smile.

XxXx

That week was horrible.

Zuko forced himself to go to work every morning, dreading Jet and Katara and the fact that Jin hadn't shown her face since that fateful night. As expected, the young couple kept silent around him, sending hateful glares and exchanging kisses in what he was sure was an attempt to spite him. Not even Iroh could bring friendly feelings out of them.

On the plus side, Jet showed no signs of knowing he was a firebender – certainly, Zuko's head would be nailed to the wall if he did.

Kicking a pebble, he watched it skip down the street. The people around him seemed to make an opening for him to pass through, avoiding him cautiously. The news of his fight with Jet and 'violation' of Katara must have spread.

'_Great – now the _entire_ city hates me. What part of the world doesn't?'_

Shoulders slumping, he took a deep breath – and smelt something that didn't belong in the Lower Ring. Smoke. Wood smoke to be precise. Looking to the sky, he saw clouds of black drifting up, obscuring the sunny blue sky.

It was coming from the teashop.

Breaking into a run, he let a dozen scenarios fly through his mind, none of them making sense. How could the shop be on fire? Did someone do it one purpose – but why? What kind of motive could they have? Was it an accident? Did everyone get out? Was Jet and Katara and his uncle alright?

A small crowd had gathered in front of the burning building, but no one appeared to be doing anything to stop it. Pushing through, he searched frantically for a familiar face, for someone who might have answers.

"What happened?" he demanded, hurrying over to Jet. "Why isn't anyone doing anything? Where's uncle and Katara?"

"Katara's gone to get some water," he said, eyes glued to the blaze. "A towel or something must've been left on the stove. No one noticed until the fire was out of control."

Zuko waited, but nothing more was said. His stomach twisted into a new set of knots, one rising up to block his throat, more choking than the smoke filling the air. "_Where's uncle?_"

"... We don't know. He was still in back when the fire started."

Instantly, something in him broke. He forgot about the crowd of spectators, about secrets and prejudice and the person he was pretneding to be. He had only one thought in mind as he shoved people aside, rushing toward the building. A wall of fire blocked the entrance, hot and hungry and deadly. Moving his hands as though drawing apart curtains, he split the flames down the middle and separated them, wasting no time dashing inside. Thick smoke and heat filled the shop, suffocating and blinding.

"Uncle!" he cried, coughing seconds later. If Iroh had been in these conditions for any amount of time...

It felt like hours that he trudged through the building, unable to see or breathe as he searched. But he eventually reached the back area, taming blazes and parting thick walls of smoke. A violent fit of coughing reached his ears, and he pressed forward, following the sound.

Curled up in the charred remains of the kitchen in a small circle free of fire and as far below the smoke as possible was Iroh. Spotting his nephew through the haze, he tried to speak, but only managed more coughing. Stooping down beside him, Zuko slung his uncle's arm around his shoulders and helped him stand, guiding him out of the miniature hell.

Outside, the air was fresh and tense, murmurs drifting through the crowd. Zuko ignored them, walking his uncle to the other side of the street, as far from the smoke as possible. The hiss of steam sounded behind him, and he knew Katara had begun dousing the flames. A little late, though – the shop was completely destroyed.

Rough hands grabbed his shoulders, hauling him to his feet. Turning, he expected Jet, but was greeted by an unfamiliar face. Cold stone clamped over his wrists, binding them. The man, dressed in green robes and a conical hat that half-hid his face, said, "You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit terrorism."

Another man approached Iroh, his stone-gloved hands aimed for the elderly man's wrists.

"Don't!" Zuko yelled. "He's not a firebender, he shouldn't be punished!"

"You refer to him as 'uncle', don't you?" the second man questioned, hands still position to cuff the injured tea monger.

"I just call him that because he's the closest thing I have to family," he lied, praying they would believe him.

The mysterious men eyed him for a moment, as though considering the truth of his word. Finally, after a moment of stomach wrenching worry, the second man stepped away from Iroh, barking out demands for a doctor. Katara stepped in, water coating her hands and glowing softly, the usual mask of hatred melting away to show concern and worry.

The stones on his wrists tightened, as though to remind him he was in the custody of police (Is that what these men were?). With a sigh, he obediently followed his captors, trying to ignore the stares of everyone around him.

XxXx

Zuko entered a room that was completely dark save for a single, rotating light. The men shoved him into a chair, pinning his head and hands in place with rings of stone. Another man began speaking, standing behind the slow moving light, his face cast in deep, eerie shadows.

"There is no war in Ba Sing Se."

"Yes there is!" Zuko cried. "Maybe you're safe now, but I can guarantee you won't be in a few months! The comet is coming and so if the Fire Nation."

The man continued speaking as though uninterrupted, expression blank as he watched the firebender's mouth being covered in another circle of rocks. "Ba Sing Se is impenetrable, it is safe. There are no firebenders here."

'_Yes there are!'_ he wanted to scream. Had they ignored what had happened back at the teashop? Forgotten their own accusations? _He_ was a firebender!

The light passed, the man droned on, and the world seemed to soften. The light didn't hurt so much anymore, and the man's voice suddenly sounded gentle, soothing, like his uncle Iroh's did when offering advice.

No, not uncle, not Iroh. His friend and caretaker, Mushi.

"You are not a threat. You are just another refugee fleeing the war."

Zuko – no, that wasn't his name. He was Li.

* * *

Author's Notes: _... I feel very evil for doing all this to Zuko. Dx But, things will look up for him eventually._

_Anywho, this is another scene I've been dying to write, to I hope you guys enjoy it. . I think some parts of it may have ended up a little bit rushed, though..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	16. Chapter 16

Strolling down the street with a bundle of flyers in her hand and Jet at her side, Katara smiled up at the warm sun. It had been a good week – Zuko seemed to have vanished from the city, her and Jet's relationship was still going steady, and her pseudo-family was branching out their search with 'missing bison' posters (though, Joo Dee had been less than supportive of their plans). It was starting to look like their stay in the city might bear some great success.

Pausing to glue a poster to the stone wall of a small store, she couldn't stop the doubt nagging in the back of her mind. Would the posters really work? After all, they had already asked everyone and searched everywhere, and turned up empty-handed each time.

And, really, why would things start to work so perfectly all of a sudden? Things _never_ worked out for the Avatar and his friends – not in the South Pole or the North Pole or the Earth Kingdom. And _especially_ not in Ba Sing Se, considering the whole Zuko fiasco (she still couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out sooner. In retrospect, the dreams had practically _screamed _his identity, comparing him to masks and secrets and phantoms, not to mention the eerie familiarity of the masked man's whisper) and the issues with Joo Dee and getting in to see the Earth King.

Maybe Appa wasn't in the city. Maybe he wasn't anywhere.

"Katara?" a horrifyingly familiar voice asked curiously, sounding hopeful.

Whirling around, she waited only the second required to recognize him before bending a threatening stream of water out of the pouch at her side, ready to fight. "What the hell do you want?"

Beside her, Jet readied his swords, lips curling into an angry snarl. He hadn't taken the discovery of his friend's firebending very well, and was in no mood to deal with him again.

Apparently oblivious to their threatening gestures, Zuko moved closer, a broad smile on his face. "Hey! What are-"

One of Jet's blades swung inches from his throat, cutting his greeting short. Stumbling back, his eyes widened and he made to speak again, only to be forced into evading more attacks.

Keeping her water at the ready, Katara observed from the sidelines. It didn't take long before she noticed something was off about the prince – instead of moving with the skill and grace of a trained warrior, he was fumbling around like a frightened three-legged rooster-pig. If there was anything she had ever been able to count on with him, it was his bravery and determination in battle. But watching him in that moment, it seemed like he was a completely different person.

One of the hook-swords sliced through the air. Zuko tried to dodge it, but was too slow. Blood spattered the street as the blade tore a gash in his cheek.

"Jet, stop!"

Her boyfriend paused, second sword poised for another strike. Shooting her a frustrated glance, he snapped, "What?"

"Something's not right," she started, glancing around. Why weren't they being arrested? Why wasn't anyone trying to stop them – why was no one else _there?_ "I know Zuko, and-"

"Wait, _Zuko_? As in _prince_ Zuko?"

"- and he would never go down this easily. He's the type who fights until he _can't_ and do it _well_ – right now he has about as much skill as my brother on cactus juice."

"What're you guys talking about?" Zuko asked, wiping at the blood on his cheek.

Sighing, Katara twisted her water around her hand, a soft glow beginning to emanate from it as she moved closer. Placing her hand on his cheek, she started healing his wound, not noticing the way his face turned the slightest bit pink or he avoided eye-contact.

"Listen, I'm not sure what I did to upset you, but I'm really sorry. Maybe we should start with a clean slate."

"You know exactly what you did, Zuko," she said with a snort, concerned gaze turning to a glare.

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name's _Li_."

"Look," Jet snapped, fists tightening around the handles of his swords, "I don't know who you're trying to fool or why, but your cover has been quite obviously blown."

"_What_ cover? I'm not trying to fool anyone!"

Narrowing her eyes and dropping her hand from his face, Katara studied Zuko, trying to figure out what he was planning. Lying to Jet, she could understand, but why try tricking someone who knew who he was without a hint of doubt? It was pointless and stupid.

Of course, asking him this would get her nowhere – he would just talk in circles and feed her false, probably contradicting stories. And there was no way anyone could prove if he was lying...

A candle seemed to ignite inside her head.

"C'mon, I think I know how to fix this," she said, grabbing both boys' wrists and leading them down the street.

XxXx

As the waterbender had hoped, Sokka and Aang had gone somewhere that afternoon (Poetry readings, or maybe the zoo), leaving Toph alone at the house. The earthbender was less than pleased with the situation ("Where the hell did everyone go and why the hell wasn't I brought along?"), but was more than willing to help her friend out.

"So, let me get this straight," Toph started, arms crossed. Pointing at Zuko, she said, "You're a firebender-"

"No, I'm _not!_"

"- but obviously deny it. And you have no recollection of the creepy police guys dragging you away? Or, for that matter, what happened between now and the fire?"

"The fire was yesterday," he insisted. "After Katara put it out and Mushi was safe, I went home to sleep."

Frowning, Toph knelt on the floor, placing her palm against the hardwood. "Say that again."

"Um... The fire was yesterday. After Katara put it out and Mushi was safe, I went to home to sleep."

Turning her blind eyes on Katara, she said, "Alright, now you repeat your story."

Sighing, she obeyed, explaining what she remembered of the eventful, frightening afternoon. "Last week, the shop got destroyed in a fire. No one knew what had happened or what to do, but we thought his uncle might still be inside, so I went to get some water. Then-"

"Then you showed up," Jet cut in, gesturing to Zuko, who appeared to be concentrating hard on what they were saying. "You kept demanding to know where the old man was. When I told you, you just ran straight inside. The fire seemed to move out of the way for you, and when you came out-"

"-there wasn't a single burn on you. I mean, besides your, um," Katara stuttered awkwardly, indicating the red mark on his face.

"Anyway," Jet continued, "those police guys showed up, said you were a terrorist, and dragged you away. This is the first time anyone's seen you since."

The group was silent, Toph kneeling and looking rather perplexed, Zuko wearing the thoughtful expression of someone trying to piece together a complex puzzle, and the young couple waiting for their friend's verdict.

"This doesn't make any sense," Toph murmured, shaking her head as she rose to her feet. "_All_ of you are telling the truth."

"Well, I don't remember things the way you guys explained it," Zuko said, crossing his arms and squaring his jaw stubbornly.

"How do-"

"_What the hell is he doing here?"_

At that panicked shriek, everyone turned to face the door, Katara with a groan. This would take a lot of explaining.

"Aang, run," Sokka ordered, recovering from his initial shock and reaching for his boomerang.

"No, it's fine," Katara said, though she kept a wary eye on the firebender and a ready hand by her waterskin. "Zuko seems to have an identity crisis."

"My name's _Li!"_

"See?"

Slowly lowering his hand from the sheath on his back, Sokka cautiously stepped forward. After eyeing his enemy for a long, tense moment, he asked, "What do you remember about yourself?"

"What?"

"You know – family, past, abilities..."

Zuko gave him a strange look. "Do I know you?" Then, flicking his gaze to Aang, he added, "Or him?"

"Um... Yeah," the bald monk said, rubbing at his neck uncomfortably. "Actually, you chased us around the world for a few months."

"_What?_ That's ridiculous!"

"And honest," Toph said, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. "Though, I do agree – this whole thing is ridiculous. Everyone's telling the truth, but none of the stories match up."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, the warrior studied Zuko with a critical eye. Meanwhile, Aang inched closer, cautious and curious.

"You really don't remember chasing me?" he asked.

"No, and I'm pretty sure that's not something I'd forget."

"Neither is your past," Sokka said. "Tell us what you remember about yourself, and we'll see just how messed up your memory is."

"My memories are fine," Zuko growled, but obliged nonetheless. "I was raised as a peasant farmer on the other side of the Earth Kingdom. I had a mother and a father, but they were both killed during a Fire Nation raid, the same time I got my scar. After wandering the Earth Kingdom I joined a travelling circus, met Mushi, and moved into Ba Sing Se with him a few years later. Happy now?"

The other boy nodded. "Yeah, I think I've got this figured out."

"What is it, then?" Jet pried impatiently. Talking in circles and trying to prove the firebender's lies were grating on his already thin nerves.

"Simple – he's been brainwashed."

* * *

Author's Notes: _This chapter was majorly uncooperative. xP I think my brain died a little this week. So, yeah, sorry if it kinda sucks. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	17. Chapter 17

"_Brainwashed?_ That's your brilliant explanation?"

"You got any other ideas?"

""No, but if I did they'd at least be plausible!"

"No, wait," Katara said, placing a hand on Jet's shoulder to silence him. "I think he might be right."

Turning an incredulous stare on her, he scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"Well, it makes sense, in its own crazy way," she said defensively. "Think about it; Zuko-"

"For the last time-"

"Shut up and let me talk!" she snapped. Grumbling, the prince obliged. "Anyway, _Zuko_ gets dragged away by mysterious law enforcement, isn't seen for a week, and then suddenly reappears with no recollection of the fire or his absence, not to mention his own identity? That sounds kinda like something might've been done to his brain."

"Well, what should we do?"

"Simple; try and remind him of things that happened in the past," Sokka instructed, obviously pleased with his role as the leader. "It should be something significant."

"Wait," Aang cut in, brow furrowed. "I'm still confused. Why do you remember Jet and Katara, but not us?"

All eyes turned to Zuko, who shrugged and said, "I travelled to the city with him."

"Well, at least he got _some_thing right," the Freedom Fighter grumbled.

"And me?" Katara demanded, hands on her hips.

"You're my ex-girlfriend," he said, blushing and smiling shyly, glancing away. Expression falling, he added, "Though, I'm still not sure why the 'ex' part happened."

Jet made to lunge at the prince, but Katara caught his arm, restraining him and herself. At the same time, Aang glanced between the two benders, looking hurt and confused and somewhat uncertain.

"Is that true?" Sokka demanded, fists clenching as he glared at Zuko, then turned his gaze on his sister.

"Hardly," she snorted, keeping an arm linked with her boyfriend's to make sure he didn't attack again.

"Aw, c'mon! You can't deny it – we went on a date and everything!" Zuko said, seemingly oblivious to the other rather hostile men in the room. Pausing, he tilted his head thoughtfully, murmuring, "Though, now that I think about it, you and Jet _did_ start ignoring me a day later..."

"Maybe because you _forced yourself on me!"_

Crossing his arms, Sokka fixed a murderous glare on the teen in question. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Now, let's try thinking of someone who's known you for a long time. They'd have a better chance at bringing back significant memories."

"That's easy," Aang said, smile returning. "Just go find his uncle."

"Nice thinking, Twinkle Toes – he'll definitely help us out."

"Alright," Jet said, tugging his arm free from Katara's grasp. "I know where there apartment is, so I'll go get him."

Sokka nodded. "Sounds good. In the meantime, let's get Zuko here comfortable."

XxXx

"I really don't see how this is comfortable," Zuko complained, fidgeting. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, tightly bound with rope and enclosed in a circle of watchful people.

Stepping forward, Iroh eyed his nephew worriedly. It had been over a week since he had seen the boy, but it wasn't a comfort to have him back. Not while he was trapped in the mind and memories of a different person.

"You just want me to remind him of a powerful memory?"

"That's the idea."

Bending down so he was eye-level with Zuko, he hesitated, then tentatively asked, "Nephew, do you remember your scarring."

"Of course I do. The Fire Nation burned down the entire village!"

He shook his head. "No, think back. I need you to concentrate, Zuko. You-"

"I'm not-"

"_Focus_," Iroh urged, voice firm and demanding. "Look past your surface memories, dig deeper."

Staring down at the floor, he obediently tried to push away images of burning buildings and cruel soldiers to find whatever the older man was asking for. A dull pain began throbbing in his temples, and he was ready to give up.

Then something flashed through his mind, gone in a second and leaving him with a strange, heavy feeling in his chest.

"What did you see?"

"I-I'm not sure," he said, cradling his head in his hand.

"Keep searching," Iroh insisted, seeming more confident.

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, trying to find the flicker of whatever had passed through his mind. At the same time, his memories kept pushing to the surface, fighting for his attention. The one of his scarring and the Fire nation invaders was most prominent, stuck on replay and painfully vivid. As he fought to find the memory he had glimpsed, the elderly man (Iroh? Mushi?) kept talking, urging him not to give up. Muddled sounds tugged at the back of his mind, forgotten advice from the kind, wise man.

A searing migraine gripped him, slowly intensifying; his head feeling like it was simultaneously being crushed and overfilled. Then, without warning, something burst through – _an arena; an anxious crowd; him kneeling, waiting, prepared to face his opponent; collapsing onto hands and knees, begging for forgiveness..._

_... Fire swallowed the small building he had called home, a tortured scream fading as the wood turned to ash, his parents left as only corpses .A tall, intimidating man turned on him, cast in shadow, his silhouette revealing toned muscle and long hair pulled into a topknot. He raised a fist, ready to strike..._

"Stop!" Zuko bellowed, gripping fistfuls of his own hair and doubling over, a cry of pain escaping him. "Shut up!"

The group was silenced, warily watching the struggling prince. After a moment, Iroh placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, whispering soothing, encouraging words. His nephew gritted his teeth, groaning as more images and memories bombarded him, contradicting and confusing.

"Here," Katara offered, stepping around behind him, drawing water from the pouch at her side to coat her hands. "Maybe this will help."

A pale, silvery glow illuminated the room and some of the throbbing in his head eased. As her warm water soothed his temples, the chaos of his mind became clearer, allowing him to sort his memories.

"Thank-you," he murmured, lifting his gaze to the group in front of him, recognizing their faces, remembering who they were. "I... I think I'm okay now."

Katara and Iroh stepped back, allowing him to stand. His eyes travelled over the crowd once more, stopping on Aang. Everyone tensed.

"I think I know something you might be interested in."

"What's that?" Sokka asked, moving in front of the bald boy.

"The location of your bison."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I just loved writing Zuko's flashbacks, for some reason. Though, I think the chapter's a little shorter than usual - hopefully still enjoyable. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	18. Chapter 18

"So," Sokka started, eyeing Jet as they walked down the street, trying to strike up a conversation and release some of the building tension. "You, uh... Aren't chewing a piece of straw anymore."

"Nah," he said, shrugging. "The owner of the teashop didn't like it – said I might get pieces of grass in people's food. I guess working there for so long broke the habit."

The silence returned, disturbed only by the sound of their footsteps. The entire group was headed toward Lake Laogai, where Zuko claimed he was taken for brainwashing and had seen Appa. Everyone was sceptical at first (what idiot would trust the word of their sworn enemy?), but Toph assured them he was being truthful and they had no need to worry – he cared more about getting revenge on the people who had messed with his brain than capturing the Avatar.

For the moment, anyway.

Eventually, they reached a lake, where Zuko insisted he was taken underground despite no signs of an entrance.

"Relax," Toph said, wiggling her bare toes in the dirt. "I can feel the place he's talking about."

To prove her point, she leapt in the air, landing in an earthbending stance and raising a small bridge of land out of the water. Sliding off the stone covering, the group peered down the hole, greeted only by darkness.

"I'll go first," Zuko decided after a moment of silent staring. "In case there's any danger."

Rolling her pale green eyes, Toph caught the firebender's wrist before he could climb down. "No offense or anything, Sparky, but I think it'd be best if I go first. You'll be too busy fumbling around in the dark to notice anything."

With that, she climbed into the hole and began the careful descent down the ladder, soon swallowed by darkness.

"Did.... Did she just call me _Sparky?"_

"Congratulations," Sokka said in a less-than-pleased voice, clapping him roughly on the back. "You're one of the team now."

As the others followed their blind leader, Jet crossed his arms, asking no one in particular, "Why didn't I get a nickname?"

"She's known him longer," Katara said, taking him by the arm and leading him closer to the hole. "Don't worry – no one's excluding you."

He grumbled something, but followed her nonetheless.

When they reached the Dai Lee's underground base, Zuko took the lead, able to see thanks to strange phosphorescent crystals that lined the base of the walls, emitting an eerie green light. As he crept down the corridor, glancing around at the stone walls and many doors, he murmured, "It's all starting to come back to me."

"Do you remember where Appa is?" Aang asked anxiously, walking daringly close to his temporary ally.

"I think so..." he said, pausing to get a better sense of where exactly he was in the strange place. "I think... he was in that room down there," he pointed to a door several feet away. Glancing at Toph, he asked, "Do you feel anything in there?"

Moving closer, she placed a sensitive hand on the door, concentrating hard on the space beyond. "There's definitely something big in there, but it's hard to tell what."

"Alright, you guys get your bison. I'm finding the leader of the Dai Lee and taking care of my own problems."

"Oh, no you don't," Katara said, catching his wrist before he could hurry away.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you! For all I know, this is just another trap."

"I don't sense-"

"Toph, believe it or not, your ability to detect lies probably isn't fool proof," the waterbender snapped irritably.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"Zuko growled, struggling to remain patient. As much as he liked the girl, she never ceased to infuriate him. Sometimes (well, _most _of thetime) he wondered what the hell he had fallen for in the temperamental, stubborn, paranoid girl. "If there's a guard in there, I doubt he'll let you take back your bison without kicking up a fuss, and the Dai Lee are sure as hell going to be protecting their leader. We need to take care of both at the same time if we want to get out of here alive."

"Fine – we'll split up."

"_No way_," Sokka immediately protested. "I don't want anyone left alone with Angry Freak"

"You mean Sparky," Toph corrected him, leaning against the door and listening to the argument with interest.

"Sparky, Angry Freak, _whatever_. It's all the same."

Crossing his arms, Zuko frowned and said, "Wait, I thought you said I was part of your team now – doesn't that earn a little trust?"

"Only in Toph's eyes – er, feet. Whatever," shaking his head in frustration, he gritted his teeth and growled. "Look, the point is, letting someone run off alone with you is a stupid move. I'm not falling for anymore tricks."

"It's_ not _atrick_!"_

Stepping out from the back of the crowd, Iroh placed a placating hand on both boys' shoulders, looking back and forth between them. "Now, there's no need for hostility. Let's settle this matter like the mature young people we all are."

"I'll go with Zuko," Katara volunteered, suspicious gaze never leaving the exile.

"I'll go, too," Jet said, reaching for the hilt of one of his swords. "If he starts any trouble, I can handle it."

"I will accompany my nephew as well," Iroh smiled. "The rest of you should handle your bison."

"Aw, no fair," Toph pouted. "You guys'll get to have all the fun."

"Is invading an underground base to take out the leader of an elite, secretive army your idea of fun?"

"Hell yeah!"

The prince spared her a curious look, then turned and wordlessly continued down the hall, Katara, Iroh, and Jet following close behind. Behind them they heard the blind girl's continued grumbling and the sound of a door being opened and closed. The short distance left to reach his own destination seemed forever away, the tense worry of being caught growing with every second the other group was in the room with their bison.

"This is it," he whispered, stopping in front of a metal door identical those around him. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the hand and yanked it open, bracing himself for...

... For nothing.

The room was empty, complete blackness. Lighting a small flame on his palm, he tried to see if his enemies were hiding in the shadows, noting that the ceiling must have been very high – he couldn't see any of it, no matter how large he grew his flame. Still, there was no sign of the enemy. Stepping into the room and letting his fire shrink back to its original size (the flames had been sparking dangerously close to his hair), he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that settled into his stomach.

"This better not be a trap!' Katara hissed, voice echoing through the hall as her hand reached for her waterskin.

"It's not, I-" he abruptly cut off, eyes widening slightly.

"What? Can't think of a good enough lie?"

"There's no echo."

What?"

"If the room's empty, there should be an echo, but-"

"There is none," a familiar voice finished for him, sending a chill down his spine and memories flashing through his mind.

"Long Feng," he spat bitterly.

Crystals flickered to life on the ceiling, glowing brightly and revealing twenty or so Dai Lee agents clinging to the rocks high above, and an equal number on the ground, all prepared to fight at a single command. At their head stood Long Feng, smirking.

"Hello, prince Zuko," he greeted, letting his eyes travel over the other members of the group. "So nice of you to bring your friends along. Now I can fix all my problems."

"What'd we ever do to you?" Jet demanded, speaking for himself and Katara.

"Oh, you've done plenty and only threaten to do more," Long Feng said, beginning to pace in front of his small army. The Dai Lee's faces remained blank, cold as stone.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, bewildered. "We're trying to _help_ this city!"

"Well, you're far from successful. You see, this city prides itself on impenetrability and a utopian society. People come here for happiness and safety, to forget the war and know only peace. But you"- he shot a glare in her direction – "You and that crazy Avatar come here searching for your bison and an army, spreading word of the Fire Nation's threat everywhere you go, striking fear and panic into the hearts of our citizens."

"Fear and panic is better than-"

"_Silence!_" he bellowed. "You disobeyed direct orders from agent Joo Dee, pester the Earth King for meetings so you can discuss this ridiculous war, and shatter what I've worked so hard to maintain. And you" – he turned on Jet – "bring deep-rooted hatred for the Fire Nation into these walls, ranting about their misdeeds and your heroic acts against them, creating unease and prejudice among my city's people. You start fights and encourage vigilantes, with no regard for peace or order. You care only for your selfish revenge."

"There's a _war_!" Jet protested angrily, grip tightening on his hook-swords. "People are _dying_, people are fleeing to _this very city_, and the Fire Nation is _coming_! If you keep pretending every thing's perfect, the entire city will be destroyed!"

"I'm well aware of how close the Fire Nation is," the Dai Lee's leader assured, gaze landing on Zuko, than sliding over to Iroh. "All of you are destroying this city's careful balance, and I think it would be best if you leave before I make you do so forcefully."

"We're not leaving until we have the Earth King's support," Katara said firmly.

"And _we're_ not leaving," Zuko said, speaking for his uncle as well. "We're refugees, just like everyone else."

"Oh, don't worry prince Zuko. You and General Iroh are welcome to stay," Long Feng said, smirking dangerously. "Zuko, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Something in the exile's posture changed – he stiffened, standing at attention like the army of earthbenders spread out before him. His eyes changed, too, pupils seeming to dilate and becoming duller, lifeless, like the eyes of a puppet. When he spoke, his voice was devoid of emotion.

"I would be honoured to accept his invitation."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Okay, why are all the sites I use deicding to change their layouts at the same time? It's seriously confusing and overwhelming - I'm not one who likes change, especially when it's drastic and unexpected. . On the plus side, at least this sites new layout makes sense - LJ's new profile setup looks stupid and hurts my eyes. Too bad the design team refuses to listen to 9000+ requests their getting to change it back. _

_Anywho, story related - sorry this chapter contains virtually no action or interesting content. Next one will be better (hopefully). Also, holy crap I didn't expect this fic to turn out this long, not to mention this popular. o.O Thanks for all the love and advice!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	19. Chapter 19

Zuko lashed out with a burst of flame. Iroh, the only one who saw it coming, punched his fists forward and dispersed the flames with his own, knocking his nephew back from the force of the blow. Undeterred, Zuko charged again, unleashing volleys of fire with fierce determination. Katara barely had time to create a protective wall of ice, which was shattered in seconds. Using the distraction of the steam to his advantage, Jet charged forward and changed the battle to close combat, swinging his swords with honed rage and skill.

Watching the fighting pair, Katara, surprisingly, found herself doubting this had all been another one of the firebender's traps. While his determination and skill had returned full force, something still seemed off. His actions were cold and calculated, aiming to kill rather than simply overcome or disable. And he had even attacked his own uncle – after months of being chased by the duo, she had seen enough to know that he cared for and respected the old man greatly.

The merciless fury he fought with at the moment was reminiscent of Azula.

A cry of pain pulled her from her thoughts. Zuko was holding a spot on his arm where Jet had managed to make a small gash, blood dripping between his fingers. The Freedom Fighter smirked, preparing to lunge again.

"Wait!"

With a growl, he snapped his head toward her, barking, "_What_? He's going to kill us if we don't do something!"

Before she could explain, the firebender was attacking again, shooting fireballs at them in rapid succession, hardly seeming to notice his wound anymore. The trio was barely able to escape the assault.

Katara gritted her teeth in frustration. Jet was right – they would be slaughtered if they wasted time talking. Even if the prince wasn't acting of his own will, they would have to fight him.

'_We need to trap him somehow, and then find a way to snap him out of this_.'

"Just don't kill him!" she yelled instead of explaining, bending forward a small wave of water to counter a fresh volley of fire. Using to resulting smokescreen to her advantage, she lashed out with a waterwhip and knocked the prince's legs out from under him. As he crashed toward the ground, he shot an uncontrollable blaze toward her.

Iroh's flames rushed out to meet it, causing an explosion that knocked them back against the wall. Head spinning from the impact, Katara looked up to see a blurred image of Zuko creating two long, flaming whips, lashing out with them experimentally. This was bad – very bad. With weapons like that, he could attack them from a huge distance, and they might never be able to end this fight in a relatively peaceful manner.

Before she could form her own whips to counter with, Jet was charging forward, narrowly avoiding the tendrils of fire. Swinging wildly yet skilfully, he was able to force Zuko back a few steps, but never landed a solid hit. At the same time, his opponent was trying to fend him off with lashing flames, his technique proving useful in both wide-range and close-range.

Swinging his sword upward in a move that obviously intended to slice through the firebender's chest, Jet barely noticed the whip careening toward him. When he did, it was too late to move – the fire slammed into his chest at the same time as his blade cut through Zuko's flesh.

Katara could only watch in horror as the two men hit the floor, one bleeding, the other burned. This had to end. This had to end immediately, before someone got killed.

"You can still flee the city," Long Feng said. He and the Dai Lee had moved to a safer place, perched on an outcrop of stone half-way up the wall. "If you do, I promise you'll never have to deal with this firebender again."

He was right. If she really wanted to, she could just grab Jet, find her friends, and run as fast and far away from the city as she could. Things would be easier after that – sure, they wouldn't have the Earth King's support, and might not even have Appa, But Zuko would be off their case. And they would have Jet on their side, too.

But leaving Zuko to be brainwashed and manipulated would be wrong, no matter how awful he was.

"Iroh," Katara started, keeping a wary eye on the prince as he struggled to his feet, "can you handle Zuko while heal Jet?"

"Of course," Iroh agreed solemnly, stepping between his nephew and the young couple.

More fire exploded around them as the retired general expertly turned Zuko's attacks against him, countering the blasts with one of his own whenever necessary. It was impressive, Katara had to admit – reminiscent of her own waterbending techniques, actually.

But now was not the time to admire another bender's skill.

Kneeling at Jet's side, she coated her hands in pressed them to his chest. The water glowed softly, adding to the eerie lights of the crystals, the slowly fading burn causing him to wince.

"Thanks," he said, smiling weakly and trying to sit up.

Helping him to his feet, Katara glanced fretfully over at Iroh. The old man was doing his best to subdue the prince without hurting him, while Zuko was fixated only on defeating his enemy. However, Iroh's powerful counterattacks were forcing his nephew back, until he was only a few feet away from the tall stone walls at the other side of the room.

This was her opening.

Once Jet was steady on his feet, she gathered all the water from her pouch and what had spilt on the ground, manipulating it into a threatening globe of water, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The firebenders hardly seemed to notice, still locked in fierce combat.

Then, while Zuko was still reeling from his own attack and preparing for his uncle's retaliation, she released the water. It crashed forward in a small but formidable torrent, angling passed Iroh and straight into the brainwashed teen. As he was slammed into the wall, Katara froze the water, pinning him in place. One of Jet's swords was hovering inches from his throat before he could melt himself free.

"Try it," the Freedom Fighter sneered, "I dare you."

"No," Katara protested, moving to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We just need to snap him out of this."

At that moment, the Dai Lee started raining down around them, moments before the door burst open and Aang, Toph, and Sokka rushed inside.

"Guys!" Katara cried, turning to the trio with a flood of relief. But there was hardly time for pleasantries – the army of earthbenders weren't likely to sit back and let them chat. "Zuko got brainwashed again!"

"Jeez, it's like a disease with that guy," she heard her brother grumble as he readied his boomerang.

"We found Appa!" Aang exclaimed, toppling a dozen Dai Lee agents with a powerful gust of wind. "Toph already sent him to the surface."

"That's great!"

"Can you two cut the chit-chat?" their blind friend snapped. Stomping one foot, she thrust her hands up and forward, creating a slanted wall of stone that slammed into her opponents' chests.

Katara turned her attention back to Zuko, whom Iroh was currently trying to bring out of his trance. The prince just gritted his teeth and hissed flames.

"Come on, Zuko," she said, joining in the old man's urging. "Remember who you are. You're the prince of the Fire Nation, not Lee or... whoever this is."

"Yeah," Jet said, blade still pressed against the other teen's throat. "You might be a liar and a jackass, but I know this isn't the real you."

"Please, nephew, don't force us to hurt you more than we already have. I know you're strong enough to overcome this."

But her only glared and thrashed against the ice, which Katara was struggling to keep frozen.

Shaking his head, Iroh sighed. "I guess you leave me no other choice."

He raised a flaming fist, expression grim as he aimed for the prince's unscarred cheek. For a moment, Zuko only growled low in his throat, still remaining a puppet to Long Feng. Then, something in his eyes changed, their awareness returning as he stared into the flickering flames, realization and terror registering on his face.

"Uncle," he choked, unable to look away from flames and meet his gaze, "please..."

He had barely finished speaking when Iroh pulled him into a rough hug, flames dissipating. The ice melted and Jet had long since dropped his sword from the other teen's throat. Mutual relief radiated from the group.

"If you guys are done with your lovefest, we could use a little help over here!" Toph said, drawing their attention. The Dai Lee had tripled, pouring in through secret passages halfway up the wall, overwhelming the trio. Long Feng remained on his perch, observing the brutal battle with a smirk.

Scowling up at the man, Zuko pushed free from his uncle's embrace. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

His uncle kept a restraining had on his shoulder, smiling kindly as he said, "Perhaps you should get some help from a friend, in case something happens."

Nodding, he glanced at Katara, hesitated, then settled his gaze on Jet. "What do you say? I think this is a crime worthy of the Freedom Fighters' attention."

"Normally, I would never work with a firebender," he said, looking at him with a smouldering glare, "but I guess I can make one exception."

"Just promise not to kill me when we're done with him," Zuko said, half joking, half serious.

Jet only smirked and charged toward their target.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Uhhh, not much to say about this. Some parts feel a bit awkward to me, but I'm overall pleased with this chapter. I'm also not sure whether I should be happy or annoyed that this whole brainwashing section of the story is taking so long. xD I'm thinking next chapter will probably be last, though. Not sure - depends how much stuff I make happen._

_Doesn't mean it's the ned of this story, though. *hinthint*_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	20. Chapter 20

Fighting Long Feng proved difficult.

Not only was he a skilled earthbender, but the Dai Lee were more than willing to abandon their fight with the Avatar in order to protect their leader. Plus, Zuko's wounds and the lingering pain of Jet's burns made fighting even harder for the two teens.

Nonetheless, they persevered. A little pain had never held them back before.

Fire exploded from Zuko's fist, destroying the stone beneath Long Feng's feet. But the man had already jumped off his perch, landing on the floor in the middle of the fray. He thrust a fist upward, causing the earth under the prince's feet to buck at an odd angle, throwing him back against the wall. As he was recovering from the blow, Jet charged forward, poised to kill. The Dai Lee intercepted before he could reach his target, however, catching his swords with their stone fists and rendering them useless.

A burst of fire zipped passed the Freedom Fighter, skimming his opponent's side. The Dai Lee agent stumbled back with a shout, clutching his wound. Not wanting to waste time on the minion, Jet darted toward the leader instead, blasts of fire keeping the Dai Lee at bay as Zuko followed close behind.

Backed against a wall, his shield of Dai Lee slowly being picked off by his teenage enemies, Long Feng was trapped and hopeless.

"Just give up!" the firebender shouted, forcing one of the earthbenders out of the way with a wave of flames. "You can't win and you can't run!"

"On the contrary," the man said, smirking. Then he turned and smashed down the stone at his back, disappearing down the corridor beyond.

"Damn coward!" Jet growled, managing to slice open one of his opponents' sides. There was no way they could catch him, now – it would take too long to get through the army of devote Dai Lee agents.

And then the earth was rising under their feet as Toph carried everyone but Long Feng's earthbenders toward the ceiling. For a moment, Zuko thought he was going to be crushed – they were moving fast and the stone above was thick and merciless – but then a tunnel opened above each of their heads, and they were flying up through a seemingly endless expanse of earth. The growing pinprick of light was the only proof that they were heading for the surface and not deeper into the earth instead.

A moment later they were above ground, the sudden halt of their rapid ascent causing everyone but Toph to stumble, blinking in the bright sunlight.

"What are you doing?" Zuko demanded, turning on the blind girl. "Long Feng's-"

"Climbing the ladder to the exit as we speak," she finished for him, grinning smugly. "I figured this would be easier than fighting our way through the Dai Lee."

"But they'll follow us – they can earthbend their way to the surface just as easily as you."

"Yeah, but me and Twinkle Toes can keep them from making exit points. And even if they do manage to get through, only a few can come up at once – it'll be easier to pick them off one-by-one."

"Very clever," Iroh was the first to compliment, smiling with pride for the small girl.

"I do what I can," she said nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder with a smirk.

"Do you feel anyone coming yet?" Zuko asked impatiently, staring down the beach at the hidden entrance. It would've been nothing for Long Feng to propel himself across that distance while underground. Whether or not he would think to use the same technique to reach the surface was another issue.

Toph only response was to slide into a firm earthbending stance and snap, "Help me out here, Twinkle Toes."

The Avatar obeyed his teacher without complaint, and the pair held the earth around them in place, fighting against an unseen force trying to force its way through. A few places trembled and cracked, but never fully opened – it gave Zuko new found respect for the young earthbenders and their strength.

"What are you waiting for, Sparky?" Toph said through gritted teeth as a few more spots began cracking. "Go meet Long Feng before he escapes for real!"

He didn't hesitate to follow her command, running the length of the beach at full tilt, thoughts focused only on the entrance of the underground base and the man who would no doubt crawl through it in moments. Stopping barely a foot away, he held his fist poised to strike, ready to exact his revenge. Slowly, the stone covering slid to the side, and Long Feng climbed out, oblivious and smirking.

Then he noticed Zuko attacking with a fistful of fire. He ducked back into the tunnel, intending on retreating, but the opening below him suddenly closed off (Toph's doing, no doubt), Looking back up at Zuko, he glared and grit his teeth, clinging to the ladder with a white-knuckled grip.

"I will not be defeated by _children_," he spat. As if on cue, the many holes Toph and Aang were struggling to hold shut burst opening, allowing the Dai Lee to spring out and attack mercilessly, forcing the small group to fight with all they had.

Which wasn't much. Everyone was beyond exhausted, having no energy for another long battle of impossibly unfair odds. This needed to be ended quickly.

Long Feng was trapped. The earth below him still held firmly despite Toph's obvious distraction, and the man couldn't go up thanks to Zuko looming above him. It would be easy, like shooting rat-fish in a barrel.

The prince squeezed his eyes shut and let loose a blast of fire, not wanting to watch the image of the man's death. His screaming was enough. The smell was overwhelming.

He didn't remember moving. One minute, he was torching Long Feng alive, the next he was facing his temporary allies, the image of them and the Dai Lee blurred and swimming through his vision. His feet were carrying him forward, but he didn't hear or feel or think.

Then, as the sand rushed forward to greet him, he stopped seeing.

XxXx

"It's over," Zuko murmured, more to himself than anyone else. The fight against Long Feng and his twisted mind control had been short, but it felt as though he had been battling both his whole life. Maybe it was a side-effect of having his memories scrambled. Maybe it was waking up in the Avatar's house an hour later, his wounds fully healed, Katara the only other person in the room.

According to her, he had fainted after defeating Long Feng (he was grateful she hadn't used the word 'killed'). The group, rather than actually _fighting_the Dai Lee, had called on Appa and flown to safety. Aang, Sokka, and Jet had gone off to discuss possibilities with the Earth King; Toph and Iroh were repairing the burnt out tea ship and 'catching up on old times'; and Katara was left to tend to the wounded, unconscious prince.

"Don't try _anything_," she had ordered the instant she realized he was awake. "I swear to Yue I'll give you worse brain damage than the Dai Lee could ever hope to."

Unfortunately, it wasn't a threat he could doubt.

Watching the waterbender pack her things in preparation for the group's inevitable departure, Zuko picked through his memories, trying to determine what was true and what was false. He knew in his head that they were enemies, but the things he remembered were still jumbled enough to make him uncertain – especially the vivid memory he had of kissing her.

Noticing his concentrating stare, Katara sent him an icy glare and snapped, "What?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he seemed to snap out of a daze. "I was just trying to remember something."

"Which would be...?"

"Did we ever, you know... Date?" he asked, an uncharacteristically shy and nervous blush spreading across his cheeks. "I'm still having trouble remembering things clearly."

Biting her lip, she hesitated before answering, thinking maybe it would be better if he didn't know. Things could go back to normal then – he would still be Zuko the evil, angry prince determined to destroy the world's hope for peace, not Zuko the normal teenager who had friends and feelings and fears, who actually wasn't so different from Jet.

But wouldn't that make her as bad as the Dai Lee? Wasn't erasing one memory just as bad as erasing them all?

'_I'm gonna regret this,'_ she thought, taking a deep breath and trying to compose her thoughts. "We... didn't _date_, but you definitely tried to make things that way." When he continued to look uncertain, she asked, "That help any?"

"No," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Maybe I just need something to jog my memory..."

"Any ideas?"

"I-" he started, then abruptly stopped, apparently deciding against his suggestion. Instead, he shook his head mutely.

Putting her hands on her hips, she shifted her weight to one foot as she said, "If you've got an idea, you might as well just tell me."

"You wouldn't like it."

"I don't like _you_," she pointed out, narrowing her eyes, "but I'm still trying to help."

"IthinkIshouldkissyouagain," he finally blurted, face blending to the shade of his scar.

"_What?_"

"I-I think, maybe, if I kiss you again, i-it might... help me remember the first time." Noting her still-slack-jawed expression, he turned away, saying, "I know, it's stupid. But it's the only idea that comes to mind, and you wanted to know, and-"

"Let's just get this over with before the others get back."

His head snapped back toward her, eyes wide. "Y-you... You're not... upset?"

She shrugged, silently cursing her inability to turn from anyone in need. Knowing Zuko was struggling with his memories and the damage done to his mind, she felt an almost instinctive desire to help him. Maybe it was part of being a healer. Maybe she was just crazy.

Rather than giving this explanation, she said, "If it'll help you remember what _really_ happened, then I don't see a problem with it. Just make it quick and don't try any funny business." The last part she added a bit more angrily, jabbing a finger threateningly in his direction.

Still wide-eyed and obviously a bit confused, he nodded. Rising from the bed (he had been put there while he was unconscious), he crossed the length of the room to stand in front of her, a chorus of '_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,'_ running through his head. Taking a moment to steel his will, he leaned forward, half expecting to be met by a punch to the face as he let his eyes drift closed.

Then he was kissing her, and his mind was exploding with memories. He couldn't tell what parts he was remembering and what he was actually experiencing, but at the moment it didn't really matter. Everything was coming back to him so clearly – the trap, the kiss, the interruption, the escape....

The _slap._

Jerking away at the last memory, he blinked a few times and took a measure step back.

Well, he had gotten what he was looking for.

"Now do you remember?" Katara asked, expression remaining carefully neutral.

"Yeah," the firebender said, taking more steps back until he could sit on the edge of her bed. "I tricked you, and you were upset."

"That's putting it mildly."

"I-" he started, then cut off with a shake of his head "Sorry. It was a stupid thing to do."

The sound of the front door opening followed by Toph and Iroh's cheerful greetings prevented her from responding.

"Ah, I see you're awake," Iroh said when his nephew came out to see him. With a sly grin and nudge in the ribs, he added, "I trust you treated Miss Katara well."

"Uh, yeah. Of course," he stammered, unnerved by the fact that his uncle seemed to know what had happened a moment before. He had a sneaking suspicion Toph was involved. Glancing out the window at the setting sun, Zuko added, with a hint of relief, "It's getting late. We should probably head home."

"I suppose you're right," Iroh reluctantly agreed. Turning to the girls, he bowed slightly and said, "Thank-you for helping my nephew and I. It is greatly appreciated."

"Anytime, Gramps," Toph said, giving him an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

Katara and Zuko both remained silent, exchanging even stares. The line between friends and enemies had been drawn again, and neither of them was willing to cross it.

XxXx

"I guess this is it," Aang said the next morning, looking down at the house they had stayed in from atop Appa's head. As glad as he was to have their plan falling into place, he would miss the city and the friends he had made there, and especially the warm bed he had slept in. "Did you guys say goodbye to everyone?"

"Yeah," Sokka sighed, slumped back in the bison's new saddle. "You won't believe how upset the Poetry Girls were, though."

"I'm sure they were heartbroken," Katara said, rolling her eyes as she climbed onto Appa's back, reaching down to help Jet up before settling in beside Toph. The blind girl was already clinging tightly to the edge of the saddle, clearly dreading the moment when they left the ground. Glancing around, the waterbender asked, "Does everyone have everything?"

"For the thousandth time, _yes_," Sokka said exasperatedly. "Stop being so paranoid!"

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine," Aang assured her, looking over his shoulder with a smile.

She remained silent, leaning into Jet as the bison slowly lifted into the air and the entire city shrunk beneath them. If she squinted, she could see all the way to the teashop, and passed it to the square with the fountain.

"Something wrong?" Jet asked, draping his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder gently.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Everything's fine."

She kept her eyes on the rising sun until the city had completely disappeared behind them.

XxXx

Sitting by the window of the small apartment, Zuko watched a familiar white bison rise into the sky. The urge to follow tugged at him like an instinct, only this time he wasn't sure who he wanted to capture or why.

'_Destiny is a funny thing,'_ he recalled his uncle telling him once. In that moment, as he watched the Avatar's bison disappear on the horizon, his thoughts torn between chasing blue arrows or blue eyes, he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Author's Notes: _It's over~! Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, and for the fact that I probably won't get anything else updated this week. I had severe writer's block. _

_Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this story, and I'm really glad so many people seem to like it. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as all the others. I'm thinking of maybe possibly writing a sequel, so that's why I left it very open ended. If I _do_ end up writing a sequel, though, it won't get started for quite a while - I need a break from the craziness of keeping up with updates and holding together an actual plot. Hehe_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


End file.
